


Nyx

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adding Dubcon for anyone sensitive to that, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Emotional Manipulation, Erotic Thriller, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Gaslighting, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sleep disorders, Smut, Woman on Top, but if you know my work then you know what you’re in for, but there is a method to the madness, mental manipulation, not a completed fic I don’t know why the settings for that aren’t updating, problematic obvi, risky sex, semi dark fic, tags will be updated as we go, trust the process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: Rey Palpatine has been plagued by chronic insomnia, vivid night terrors, and sleepwalking episodes for the majority of her adult life. After experiencing something that shakes her to her core, she knows she needs to get to the root of her problem. Finally heeding her Doctor’s suggestion, she follows through with an ordered Sleep Study. Taking something to calm her nerves and aid her sleep, she finds herself waking up next to a familiar stranger that calls her his wife. What’s the harm in indulging in the erotic fantasy, she wonders? After all, it’s just a dream...right?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 279
Kudos: 165





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!! Long time no see...what a year, huh? I don’t know who is still around for content but...just know that I’ve missed you and I hope you all are doing well. Are you ready to forget reality for a bit? I know I sure as Hell am. I hope you enjoy what I have in store...I have a few chapters under my belt so there will be more content coming soon. I’m going to do my best to see this story through. Per usual, I don’t have a beta so please just be kind with any errors you may come across. 
> 
> Let’s get this ride started, shall we?

Stepping towards the large oak counter before her, Rey painted on a friendly smile. Clearing her throat nervously, she waited for the blonde receptionist to acknowledge her. After a few long moments, she wondered if she was being purposefully ignored. Her appointment was already off to an amazing start. 

“Hi, good evening...I’m, uh, I’m checking in,” Rey said, trying to sound as polite as possible. 

Keeping her eyes glued on the bright screen of her laptop, Phasma let out an annoyed sigh. Didn’t the mousy brunette see the sign attached to the plexiglass barrier? People were such imbeciles, nowadays. 

“Next time, stay behind the red line until I call you up,” Phasma barked. “Name?”

Shuffling her weight from her left foot to her right, Rey’s smile waivered. A rude receptionist was always a wonderful addition to any medical clinic. Maybe she should just reschedule. Again. For the third time.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know about the line...I’m Rey. Rey Palpatine? I was told to check in at eight?” She offered, adjusting the leather backpack slung over her shoulder. 

Pressing her ruby lips together, Phasma reluctantly pulled up the patient schedule onto her computer. Scrolling through the list of names, she gave a curt nod before updating Rey’s status. At least the slip of a girl was on time. She was tired of dealing with tardiness and the lame excuses that followed.

“Right. Well, Ms. Palpatine, you’re checked in for your polysomnography. There’s a waiting room around the corner. Go have a seat and the technologist will be with you shortly,” Phasma said with a dismissive lift of her chin. 

Nodding her head, Rey couldn’t help but frown at the statuesque blonde’s coldness. She hoped the woman wouldn't have a starring role in tonight’s dream. 

“Thanks,” Rey replied, turning on her heels. 

Walking down the short hallway, Rey tried to squash her budding anxiety. Rounding the sharp corner, she entered the generic waiting room. Moving her hazel eyes around the space, she noticed only one other patient. A larger than average man hunched over in a corner chair. Stopping in her tracks, she allowed herself a moment to stare at him. Although he wasn’t classically handsome, she found herself instantly attracted to him. 

It unnerved her. 

Sensing a pair of eyes upon him, Kylo turned his attention from his paperwork to the door of the room. Zeroing in on the frozen brunette, his breath hitched in his throat. Tightly gripping his pen, he felt his heartbeat quicken. Although he was used to attention, hers excited him in every way imaginable. 

Realizing her giant mistake, Rey dropped her gaze to the ground and let her backpack slip from her shoulder. Quickly taking the nearest seat, a wave of embarrassment washed over her; peppering her cheeks with a scarlet flush.  _ Ugh, why did she always have to make things so bloody awkward? _ There was no doubt in her mind that she would be replaying this moment in her nightmares. 

Studying the fidgeting woman, Kylo lifted the corner of his lips into a small smirk. It was clear as day that she was affected by him. No matter how hard she tried, she was having a hard time masking her emotions. If he was a better man he would say something to soothe her. Perhaps let her know that she wasn’t alone, that his adrenaline was pumping, too. Unfortunately for her, he was thoroughly enjoying watching her squirm. 

Toying with the hangnail on her index finger, Rey attempted focus on the stinging pain instead of the handsome stranger. Sharply twisting the nail, she tried in vain to ignore his intense gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally caved into temptation. Glancing at him through the corner of her eyes, her stomach tightened.  _ Fuck. _ He wasn’t just looking. He was devouring her.

Why the Hell didn’t she have the ability to disappear into thin air? 

Taking in a shaky breath, Rey’s heart raced in a mixture of thrill and trepidation. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She would be picturing his hungry face when she closed her eyes, of that she was certain. It was smart of her to bring the pills. She was definitely in for a rough night. 

Silently watching the freckled beauty, Kylo took his time memorizing every inch before letting his mind wander. Drifting between his varied fantasies, his body began to ache with need. From the slow and sweet taking of a virgin, to the rough fucking of a paid whore, she fit perfectly into every seedy scenario. It was almost too good to be true. Oh, how he wanted her.

_ Desperately.  _

Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps, Rey quirked her head towards the door. Hoping that her torture was about to end, she grabbed the brown strap of her backpack in anticipation. 

_ Please call my name,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Please. _

Taking a step into the waiting room, Finn glanced from his clipboard to the two patients. Lifting a brow he looked back and forth between the pair, paying no mind to the sexual tension filling the air. Not knowing whom he was calling back, he directed his question to both, all the while hoping he was calling back the cute one. 

“Rey? Rey Palpatine?” He said. 

Practically jumping from her chair, Rey smiled brightly. Flinging her backpack over her shoulder, she quickly walked towards the kind looking technician. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt such relief. 

“Me! That’s me! Hi!” Rey exclaimed cheerfully. 

Smiling back at the brunette, Finn silently thanked God that he didn’t have to deal with the weirdo in the corner. He could tell that he was in for an easy night. Watching this one sleep would be a pleasure. 

“Great, follow me and I’ll take you to your room,” Finn replied warmly. 

“Ok!” Rey responded.

Following after the technician, Rey looked over her shoulder one last time towards the stranger. Meeting his dark eyes, a cold shiver ran down her spine as she left the waiting room. 

Keeping his greedy attention on Rey as she slipped from his view, Kylo pressed his lips into a thin line.  _ You’ll see her again soon,  _ he reminded himself.  _ Very soon.  _

* * *

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Rey dropped her backpack onto the tiled floor. Bending over the satchel, she unzipped the main compartment and rummaged around for the trusty pill bottle. Finally finding the plastic container, she pulled it from its confines and popped open the safety cap. Pouring three pills into her opened palm, she silently thanked her past self for bringing the Lunesta along. At that moment, she didn’t give two shits about the ‘rules’ for her sleep study. She just wanted to sink into nothingness. 

“Two is good, three is better,” she whispered.

Putting the bottle back into her bag, Rey stood to full height. Zipping the satchel with her free hand, she stepped over to the pedestal sink. Shoving the pills into her mouth, she turned on the metal faucet and leaned towards the running spicket. Slurping from the stream of water, she closed her mouth and swallowed the Lunesta in a single gulp. 

Straightening her posture, she wiped a drop of water from her chin and stared at her reflection in the mirror. By her calculations, she had about forty-five minutes before she completely blacked out. Plenty of time for her technician to finish hooking her up to all of the devices listed on her pamphlet. 

“Right. Let’s get this over with, hmm?” Rey asked herself before grabbing her still open backpack from the floor. 

Hugging the leather bag to her chest, she emerged from the bathroom to find her friendly polysomnographer waiting for her near a chair towards the door of her room. Next to him was a medical trolley with pieces of various medical equipment. 

“Oh, hi again Finn,” Rey said politely. 

“Hey Rey, are you ready for bed?” Finn asked, trying his best not to sound creepy.

“Yeah, I think so,” she replied with a nervous laugh. 

Nodding his head, Finn motioned to a blue metal locker along the far wall.

“You can put your belongings in here. There’s no lock but your room will be locked during the duration of your study...unless you need assistance with anything or if there’s some type of emergency,” he offered.

Taking Finn’s direction, Rey moved towards the locker. “Emergency? Do you guys get a lot of those?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Finn reached for a grouping of wires and nodes from the trolley. Taking them in hand, he watched Rey as she placed her backpack in the locker. 

“I wouldn’t say we get a  _ lot _ of them, but well...sometimes people do weird things in their sleep,” Finn said. 

With a small snort, Rey grabbed the hem of her oversized sweatshirt and wriggled herself from the fabric. Hanging the grey hoodie in the hook on the back of the locker, she reminded herself of her last incident. The one that brought her here. 

“Oh, I know that all too well,” Rey said while closing the locker’s door.

Giving her a half grin, Finn urged Rey to take a seat on the chair. He didn’t have the authority to ask her what she meant by that, but could draw his own conclusions from her doctor’s referral. Chronic insomnia, reoccurent night terrors, and sleepwalking. She had a trifecta of suspected sleeping disorders that had the ability to drive even those mentally sound and capable completely insane.

He would have to watch her closely, tonight. There was no way he would let her injure herself again under his watch. 

Taking a seat on the uncomfortable chair, Rey let out a long sigh. Staring at the blank wall in front of her, she waited patiently as Finn set to work. 

“I’ll be placing quite a few of these surface electrodes on your face and scalp. The ones that I put on your scalp will be held in place with a wax type substance. It’ll probably take a few days for you to wash it completely out of your hair,” Finn said, keeping his voice calm. 

“Sounds like fun,” Rey replied. 

“Oh, it gets better, don’t you worry! I’ll also have to put some of the electrodes on your calves to monitor your leg movement. You’ll have to pull your sweatpants to your knees when I do that, is that ok?” Finn asked, placing a white electrode against her right temple.

“Oh yeah, sure. It’s a good thing I shaved!” Rey said cheekily. 

Letting out a small laugh, Finn reminded himself to be professional. He hoped that maybe someday he would run into Rey at a bar or grocery store. Then the cute brunette would be fair game. Until then, he needed to continue with his tasks and try to flirt back. 

“I’ll also have to put a belt around your chest and abdomen to monitor your breathing...and something that’s like a sticker around your index finger to record your heartbeat,” he offered. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey chewed lightly on her tongue. It was smart of her to take those pills, she mused. There was no bloody way she would be able to fall asleep on her own attached to so many things. Her claustrophobia would see to that. 

“I’ll try to be as fast as possible,” Finn said, sensing Rey’s uneasiness. 

Feeling Finn’s fingertips run across her scalp, Rey closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. There was no use for her to stress over something she couldn’t control. At least that’s what her therapist always said. 

“Thank you, Finn,” she replied, letting her mind wander back to the beefcake of a man in the waiting room. 

_ She wondered if he was having as much fun as she was. _

* * *

Climbing into the full sized bed, Rey tried her best not to disrupt any of the electrodes and belts encasing her body. Giving Finn a small smile, she settled her head onto the firm pillow and tracked him as he walked to the door. Luckily for her, the Lunesta was finally kicking in. It wouldn’t be long before she left reality behind.

“If you need anything…anything at all...just push that black button on the top of the nightstand next to your bed and I’ll be in as soon as possible,” he said while opening the heavy door. 

“Perfect,” Rey replied, feeling the weight of her uncomfortable body sink into the mattress. 

Reaching toward the side of the door jamb, Finn hovered his hand over the plastic light switch. 

“Sleep well, Rey. I’ll see you in the morning,” he said, his tone friendly and warm. 

“Goodnight, Finn,” Rey responded, swallowing hard as the kind technician turned off the light and slipped quietly from the room. 

Adjusting to the inky darkness, Rey carefully rolled onto her right side. Opening her mouth, she pushed out a long and loud yawn. Focusing on her tingling limbs, she tried to forget the fact that there were multiple cameras documenting her every move. It was a horror film scenario, really. 

_ Thank God she had found that bottle of sleeping pills.  _

Rose would forgive her for taking the meds from her cabinet, she knew it deep in her gut. Her roommate was always understanding of her issues. That was a problem for a different day, though. The only thing she needed to worry at that particular moment was letting go and getting the night over with. 

Silently counting backwards from one hundred, Rey felt the whispers of a serene dream creep into her drugged mind. At first she heard the soft sound of laughter tickle her ears, lulling her into a sense of warm security. After a sprinkling of seconds, however, those high pitched giggles turned into a series of loud, masculine screams. 

Screams filled with the terror and hopelessness one feels when they meet the grotesque face of death. 

Unable to open her eyes, Rey pleaded for her buzzing body to override the powerful sedative. Trying desperately to move her paralyzed muscles, she felt her blood run to ice as she thought she recognized the sound of her heavy door opening and booted footsteps stalking towards her bed. Incapable or moving or speaking, she realized far too late that she couldn’t stop the inevitable. The one thing she feared the most was coming true, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do. 

_ No! Not again!  _ She screamed to herself, right before her nightmare began. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi My Lovelies!!
> 
> Thanks for coming back! I hope you all had a nice, and safe, holiday season. Here’s to the last few days of 2020...don’t forget to say “Jumanji” at the stroke of midnight so we can break whatever spell is upon us. 
> 
> Anyways...are you up for a little fun? Let’s see what Rey’s getting into, hmm?

Squirming against the sea serpent’s hold, Rey struggled to free herself. Clawing at its scaly skin, she bucked wildly against its steely grip. Over and over, she punched and kicked the hissing monster. No matter how hard she fought, the slimy creature refused to let go. It seemed hell bent on taking her to its underwater lair.

_ “NO! NO!”  _ Rey screamed, her voice muffled in the icy ocean. 

Baring its razor sharp teeth, the serpent relished in the woman’s terror. Squeezing its tentacles tighter against her protesting form, it pulled her deeper into the dark abyss; screeching a series of high pitched tones meant to warn the woman of everything that was yet to come. 

Filled with absolute terror, Rey felt her hope diminish with every meter they sank. Continuing with her futile attempts, she whimpered in anguish. It wasn’t long before her aching muscles began to fail her. Within seconds, her overworked limbs seized. First her calves, and then her thighs. Her arms followed suit shortly thereafter.

Knowing that her pathetic fate was sealed, Rey resigned herself to her grisly fate. Relaxing her pained body, she reluctantly relinquished her power.  _ This is how it always ends,  _ she reminded herself.

Slowly her face to meet the monster’s crimson eyes, Rey pulled her lips into a snarl. It had won again, but she knew their dance was far from over. Letting out one last primal scream, she watched helpless as the serpent opened its hideous, jagged mouth and lunged forward. 

* * *

Pulling her unsteady psyche from the murky nothingness, Rey groaned in protest. Within a few quick heartbeats her mind blended the previous nightmare with the present. Where the rabid sea serpent had once been, she now found a human body in its place; one made of soft skin with hard muscle lying beneath. Breathing in, she smiled as her brain registered the masculine smell of sweat and whiskey. Without looking at the man’s face, she knew instantly that she was caressing the perfect male specimen.

_ This is a much better dream,  _ she happily thought. 

Lazily wiggling against her anonymous lover in the cozy bed, Rey ignored the looming shadow of her consciousness. It had been ages since she enjoyed an erotic fantasy, she deserved a little bit of fun after all of the shit she had been through. Her mind owed her this.

Finding the edge of the comforter with her clumsy fingers, Rey slowly pulled the cotton fabric from the man’s waist. Fully opening her hazel eyes, she concentrated on focusing her vision on his naked lower half. Even in the dim light of wherever she was, she could make out the form of a partially hardened cock. Wantonly admiring its physical perfection, she wondered how many times she could cum on it before she awoke. 

“Mmm...good morning, beautiful,” a deep voice purred suddenly, its tone rough with sleep. 

Startled from her heady thoughts, Rey instantly froze.  _ Why was the man talking?  _ They never talked in her dreams. Turning her attention towards the mystery man’s face, she gasped as she realized who had made an appearance.  _ Of course _ he would be in the starring role. Her subconscious just loved to fuck with her. 

Smirking at the dazed brunette, Kylo reached over to cup the side of her freckled face. Swiping the pad of his thumb over her parted lips, he tried to gauge her hangover from the previous night’s festivities. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

Blinking at the stranger from the waiting room, Rey swallowed hard. She didn’t like the fact that he was speaking to her. It made the moment too real. She didn’t want to miss him when she woke up. 

“Shhh...don’t talk,” Rey muttered, crawling her nude body over his.

Lifting a dark brow, Kylo eyed her with a surprised look on his face. Apparently, she was feeling much better than he thought she would.

“Don’t talk…?”

Shaking her dizzy head, Rey pushed away the plush comforter and straddled the man’s sharp hips. It really didn’t matter that she wasn’t completely aroused, her dream lovers always found a way to take her from zero to ecstasy in no time. 

“Shhh...shut up...just lie there and let me ride you,” Rey ordered. 

Taken aback by her boldness, Kylo huffed in a mixture of excitement and disbelief. He couldn’t remember the last time she had taken the reins. He liked it. A lot.

His day was off to a good start for sure. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, relaxing his head back upon the pillow. 

Sitting on her wobbly knees, Rey reached between their warm bodies. Taking his hardening cock in her hand, she slowly worked her digits over his flesh. Up and down, again and again until she felt him shudder. Moving her glassy gaze to his, she smiled to herself. She had never had a dream lover respond to her touch, before. She wondered what else he might do. 

“Oh...you like that?” She asked, running her fingertips along the ridge of his cock. 

Nodding a response, Kylo sucked in a shallow breath. Keeping his dark eyes on hers, he resisted the urge to grab her and roll himself on top of her.  _ Let her have this,  _ he reminded himself. He could have his way with her after he was done with his errands. 

Humming lightly, Rey dragged the tip of her thumb over the head of her dream lover’s cock. Finding a bead of precum, she smeared the liquid across his skin. This fantasy was getting fun. 

_ “Shit, baby.”  _ Kylo whispered.

“Shh!” Rey warned. 

Pressing his lips together, Kylo swallowed a moan as she continued her sweet torture. He was growing more and more frustrated by the second. All he wanted was to feel her squeeze around him.

Watching his furrowed face intently, Rey reminded herself to act quickly. Her mystery man was clearly ready and she didn’t want to wake up before cumming at least once. Making one more pass with her hand, she lifted her hips into position and placed the tip of his cock against her silken entrance. 

Closing his eyes, Kylo couldn’t help but groan as she lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. She was incredibly tight around him, it was a sensation she wasn’t used to. Kicking himself for not warming her up, he opened his eyes and brought his right hand to his mouth. 

Sinking herself to the hilt, Rey paused a moment to adjust to her lover's thick girth. Her cunt never felt so  _ full  _ before, it danced the line between pleasure and pain. Knowing that her body would respond quickly, she began to move her hips but found herself distracted when she caught the man beneath her licking his thumb.

“What are you doing?” She wondered aloud.

Moving his hand to the apex between her spread thighs, Kylo gingerly wiggled his slick digit between her folds. Finding the pearl in desperate need of his touch, he gently coaxed it to attention. She might be adamant about being in control, but he would be damned if she didn’t receive some pleasure from him. 

“I need you wet, baby,” Kylo replied softly. 

Thinking it odd that her dream man would care, Rey attempted to swat his hand away. She stopped herself, however, the second the first tingle of pleasure danced through her core.

“Oh,” she breathed.  _ “Oh.”  _

Giving her a roguish smile, Kylo continued to play with her pink clit. After a few long moments, he felt her tight sheath soften around his cock. Needing more, he lightly flicked his nail across the tiny bundle of nerves. Within a few heartbeats, her body responded; giving the liquid arousal that they both desperately needed. 

“Ahhh...that’s my girl,” Kylo praised. 

Scrunching her face in both bliss and confusion, Rey wanted to ask the man what he meant by his comment.  _ It wouldn’t matter,  _ she told herself. She just needed to take whatever pleasure she could before she awoke. 

Mindful of her fantasy lover’s expert touch, Rey slowly cantered her hips forward and backwards. Instantly realizing she needed support for her unsteady knees, she slapped her opened hands on her mystery man’s chest. Hearing him chuckle, she gave him a frown as she sped her movement.

“What?” She demanded.

“Nothing, baby...I know you had a rough night. Keep going...you feel so... _ fucking _ good,” Kylo encouraged, his voice thick with need. 

Shaking her head, Rey ramped up her jerky thrusts. She really didn’t appreciate the way this dream was making her  _ think _ . Thinking was the last thing she wanted to do. She just wanted to shatter before being thrown back into her crappy reality. Was that really so much to ask? 

“Just...shut up,” she panted. 

Stifling a laugh, Kylo tried his best to remain silent. Keeping his thumb on her perfect clit, he studied her body in the early morning light. It was apparent that she was still tipsy from their little celebration. Maybe they shouldn’t have finished off that bottle of Jack. Then again, if they hadn’t, he probably wouldn’t be enjoying this little surprise fuck. 

Moaning lightly, Rey circled her hips in time with her lover’s teasing strokes. Around and around, her temperature rose with every sloppy pass. Clawing her manicured nails into his broad chest, she threw her head back as she felt the unmistakable pressure of her release building within. This was quickly turning into the best dream she had had in a very long time. She hoped she would remember all of it. 

Breathing heavily, Rey closed her blurry eyes. Changing the direction of her thrusts, she used her shaky thighs to raise and lower herself on his rigid cock. Spurned on by the erotic sound of their coulping, she increased her speed. Faster and faster, she moaned loudly as her bliss grew. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she broke into a million pieces. 

Watching her intently, Kylo tried as hard as he could to silence the voice in his head telling him to take control. Judging the way she was panting and moaning, he was sure she was on the brink. Once she had her pleasure, he could find his. All he had to do was focus on her beautiful face instead of her silken cunt as it slid over his aching dick. Something easy to do in  _ theory _ . 

_ “Please, Rey,”  _ he groaned, unable to ignore the tickling sensation in the tip of his cock.

Caught off guard by her fantasy man saying her name, Rey opened her eyes and stared down at him curiously. He must have made a deep imprint in her psyche when she saw him in the waiting room. No other phantom lover had ever said anything so personal. It turned her on even more. 

“Please, what?” She asked, purposefully squeezing her silken walls around him. 

Grunting an expletive, Kylo narrowed his eyes. She was torturing him, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy every second of it. 

“Please just cum already...you...you know you want to,” he replied.

Straightening her torso, Rey removed her hands from his chest and brought them to her own. Caressing her pert tits, she relished in the wanton bliss consuming her. He was right, she did want to cave.

“But I’m not ready...to wake up...yet,” Rey whispered to herself. 

“Huh?” Kylo asked.

Shaking her head dismissively, Rey squeezed her hardened nipples between her index fingers and thumbs. Crying out in pleasure, she held onto her sanity for as long as she could. Using her burning thigh muscles, she eagerly popped her lower half up and down on her lover’s cock. Every pass took her closer to the edge. She wouldn’t be able to stop the floodgates, now. 

Watching her comely face twist in budding ecstasy, Kylo seized the opportunity. Twisting his thumb, he gave himself enough room to gently pinch her sensitive clit using his middle finger. She was his for the taking. 

Losing her breath, Rey’s heart raced as the extra bit of pressure sent her over the knife’s edge. Unable to scream, her body trembled as her orgasm took hold. Freezing in place, she rode out her all consuming bliss. 

Feeling her cunt flutter around his cock, Kylo gritted his teeth as he watched her peak. A bristle of pride ran through his body knowing that  _ he _ was the one that made her lose control. The mere thought almost made him spill his seed. 

“Such a  _ good _ girl,” he praised, holding off until she was fully finished. 

Slowly coming down from her high, Rey took in a mouthful of air as her singing body relaxed. Lightly teasing her nipples, she glanced down at her fantasy lover. She had cum, so why was he still there? It didn’t make sense. 

Moving his large hands to Rey’s hips, Kylo gave her a wolfish grin. 

“My turn,” he warned.

Before she had a chance to react, Kylo sat up slightly and pulled her to his chest. In one smooth movement, he rolled her back onto the mattress. Still completely sheathed in her used pussy, he looked down at her adoringly. 

“Can I cum inside you, baby?” He asked. 

Looking up at him through glassy eyes, Rey nodded without a second thought. This dream was definitely one for the books, she might as well enjoy the full, debauched fantasy. 

“Yeah, sure,” she said. 

“Ohhhh, baby...I knew you were finally ready,” Kylo purred, thrusting into her.

Not having a clue what he meant, and not caring in the least, Rey spread her shaking legs wider to give him better access. Lifting her hands to his broad shoulders, she gripped tightly as he took his fill. He had a look of lust on his handsome face that she had never witnessed. It was thrilling and frightening. She wanted to remember it. 

Twisting his sharp hips, Kylo slid his cock into Rey’s wet pussy over and over. After waiting for so long, his wish was finally coming true. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did. Everything was falling into place perfectly. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

“Fuck you’re amazing,” he said breathily. “I...just love you...so much.”

Holding back a laugh, Rey smiled at her lover. It was yet another first. The insane thing was that she believed it. Everything was true in a dream, right? She might as well join in. 

“I...love you...too,” Rey replied. 

Grinning at Rey, Kylo leaned in and claimed her lips in a desperate kiss. Thrusting wildly, he lost his mind in the passionate moment. Locked into her embrace, his body snapped like a twig. Before he knew what was happening, his release tore through his core, sending a spurt of white hot cum deep inside her waiting cunt. 

Moaning into the kiss, Kylo’s sizable body shuddered as the last few waves of his orgasm receded. Suddenly feeling dizzy, he reluctantly pulled his lips from Rey’s. Knowing he was on the verge of collapsing, he gave her a loving nuzzle before rolling off of her splayed form. 

Falling onto his back next to Rey, Kylo blinked up at the dark ceiling. Completely stunned, he caught his breath before turning his head to look at her. 

“Holy shit...that was...that was...God that was so fucking  _ good,”  _ he said. 

Silently agreeing with him, Rey soaked up as much of the moment as she could. Closing her eyes, she let out a contented sigh and waited for reality to take her away. It was fun while it lasted, but now it was time to return to her miserable existence. 

Concerned by her silence, Kylo used his elbows to lift his torso from the mattress. 

“Rey? Are you ok, baby?” 

Startled by his deep voice, Rey‘s eyelids flew open. With a confused look on her face, she looked at her fantasy man. What the Hell was going on? Why was he still there and why wasn’t she waking up?

“I need to wake up,” she said simply.

Letting out a laugh, Kylo surveyed his spent beauty. Was she really still  _ that  _ drunk?

“Ok...from now on, no more double whiskey sours for you my lightweight Wife,” he tisked. 

_ “Wife?”  _ Rey asked, her voice taking on a hint of disdain. “What the Hell are you talking about?”

Furrowing his brow, Kylo was taken aback by her tone. They had just had the most amazing sex that they have had in  _ months  _ and now she wanted to pick a fight?

“Yeah, ok Rey...I know things haven’t been so great lately...but I thought they were getting better? We had such a great night last night...and didn’t we have fun just now? I mean, fuck, didn’t you just tell me that you loved me? That you were finally ready to start a family? I  _ know _ I didn’t imagine that!”

Blinking at her lover, Rey clumsily sat up in the bed. God, things were getting so weird. This wasn’t a normal dream conversation. She could  _ feel _ the change in his mood like she was in the real world. This was beginning to seem  _ really  _ real, and it was really starting to freak her out. 

“I need to wake up,” she repeated, bringing her hands to her aching temples. 

Sitting up beside Rey, Kylo bit back his rising anger. She was acting a little strange, but like their therapist said, he owed it to her to be more understanding of her needs. Maybe she just needed to sleep off what was left of her alcohol? 

Reaching down to the foot of the bed, Kylo grabbed the wrinkled comforter and pulled it towards Rey. Covering her bare legs with the soft fabric, he paused for a moment to squash any bitterness that was surfacing. She needed a caring partner, not a bickering adversary. 

“No, baby...what you need to do is go back to sleep. That will fix everything. Here, I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you just lie back down and sleep off the Jack. I’ll take a quick shower, hop in the car, and run to the Caffeine Shack. I’ll get you a triple chocolate mocha and bagel with pumpkin shmear. How does that sound?” 

Shrugging her shoulders, Rey was at a loss of words. Dropping her hands to her lap, she simply stared at the handsome man, unsure of what she should say. 

Giving Rey a loving smile, Kylo leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. Whispering a sweet phrase to his wife, he eased his large body off of the mattress. 

“Lie back down and go to sleep, baby,” Kylo urged. 

Nodding her head, Rey flopped back down on the bed. Twisting onto her right side, she studied his naked body as he left the dark bedroom. He really was the perfect male specimen. It was a shame that her mind never allowed her to repeat her dreams. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit, baby. Sleep well, I love you,” Kylo said over his shoulder. 

“I love you too,” Rey said automatically. 

Watching as he slipped from her sight, Rey brought her left hand to her down pillow. Casually glancing at her ring finger, she was surprised to see her mother’s missing diamond ring.

_ Ah, ha! See! This is obviously a dream,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Now stop freaking out. Just close your eyes and you’ll wake up for real in no time.  _

Letting out a sigh, Rey did just as her mind ordered. Physically sinking into the mattress, she felt her consciousness fall apart bit by bit. The very last thing she remembered was the look on her fantasy man’s face when he told her that he loved her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How are we feeling? Is this a dream? Or reality? Has she lost her mind? Please let me know your thoughts below. If you’ve been with me since the beginning (TFA) then you know that interaction makes me write faster...so don’t be shy! Oh, I just can’t wait to get deeper into this story with you...
> 
> If you’re on tumblr, come find me at AffideCrystal


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies!!
> 
> Thanks for coming back! Did everyone have a good holiday season? Did you scream ‘Jumanji?!’ Lol...I sure as hell did. Here’s to hoping that 2021 treats us better.
> 
> Anyways, are we ready to dive deeper into this? Let’s go!

Awaking with a start, Rey lurched in the king sized bed. Gasping for air, she cursed internally as she fought to gain her bearings. Squinting her stinging eyes, she looked around the sun drenched room as her heart pounded against her rib cage. Fully expecting to find herself in the sleep clinic, her blood ran cold as she realized she was right where she had been when she had fallen asleep. 

“What the Hell?” She breathed. 

Flinging the warm comforter from her body, Rey swung her legs to the edge of the mattress. Glancing to the floor, she found a sprinkling of men and women’s clothing dotting the beige carpet. She instantly knew that they belonged to her and her fantasy lover from the dream before. 

“Why am I back here? This is so bloody weird,” Rey muttered aloud.

Standing from the used bed, Rey took a moment to right her wobbly legs. Closing her eyes, she took in a handful of cleansing breaths to settle her uneasy stomach. She couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening and it was causing her anxiety to spike.

“Wake up, Rey...just  _ wake up!”  _ She hissed.

Placing her right hand upon her thigh, Rey gave herself a sharp pinch. Instantly feeling the pain, she yelped in surprise. Opening her eyes, a cold shiver ran down her spine.  _ There’s no way this is real,  _ she thought to herself.  _ There’s no way.  _

Needing further confirmation that she was still dreaming, Rey moved her attention to her left hand. Finding her mother’s diamond solitaire still encircling her ring finger, she felt a wave of relief wash over. She had lost that ring months before in the real world. The fact that she was now wearing it was proof that this was all in her head. 

“Thank God,” she whispered. 

Scanning the stark bedroom, Rey took stock of her surroundings. Although it was a large space, it had minimal furnishings. There was no personal decor or touches whatsoever. Just a white, four poster bed, a large chest of drawers, and two matching nightstands. It was sterile and clinical as could be. It was completely different than her usual, colorful dreams. 

Deciding to explore her new world, Rey stepped towards the bedroom’s closed door. On the door was a brushed nickel hook with a silken, ivory robe. Suddenly aware of her nakedness, she yanked the robe from the hook and slipped it over her shoulders. Wrapping the fabric around her slim form, she tied it closed with a quick knot before opening the door. 

Slipping from the bedroom, Rey slowly walked down an empty hallway. Rounding the corner at the end, she stumbled upon a steep staircase. Reaching out for the wrought iron bannister, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a deep voice coming from the floor below. 

Squinting her hazel eyes, she held her breath as she listened to the voice. It only took her a few seconds before she recognized that it belonged to her fantasy lover. She didn’t know why it surprised her, she hoped he would make another appearance. It gave her goosebumps to know that she had another chance to see him. 

Grinning to herself, Rey made her way down the stairs. Halfway to the first floor, she paused as the noticed her dream man’s tone change from somewhat warm to gruff and agitated. He was clearly talking to someone over the phone as she didn’t hear a second voice. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she tried her best to listen to his side of the conversation. 

_ “Yeah, of course she’s here.” _

…

_ “She’s upstairs sleeping...No. She’s sleeping.” _

…

_ “You think I’m going to let her get away, again? Fuck that!” _

…

_ “She’s  _ **_mine_ ** _...and she will always be mine!” _

…

_ “Look. Things are finally falling in place for me so I’ll be  _ **_damned_ ** _ if I let you fuck this up for me!” _

…

_ “Oh, fuck that...you’d better not even  _ **_think_ ** _ about trying that bullshit. I’m handling this, yeah?” _

…

_ “I swear to fucking God, you’d better not!” _

…

_ “Ok, you know what? I’m done talking about this...Oh, yeah? You know what?  _ **_Fuck you!_ ** _ I’m done! _

...

“FUCK!” He yelled, slamming what Rey figurered was the cell phone on a hard surface. “FUCK!” 

Rey jumped, a small gasp escaping her lips. She didn’t expect her perfect man to sound so angry. He was gentle and sweet with her before. Was this even the same guy? It would be her luck for her mind to replace him with someone, or something, vile. 

Hearing a rustle coming from the staircase, Kylo straightened his hunched posture. Softening his sharp features, he stepped towards the sound.  _ Dammit,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Just how much did she overhear?  _

“Rey? Baby? Is that you?” 

Holding her breath, Rey gripped the metal banister. Watching her dream lover’s face peek from the bottom of the staircase, her heart skipped a beat. She was thankful to see he was still the handsome man from before and not some hideous monster. 

“Why hello there, beautiful,” Kylo purred. “It’s good to see you walking around. How’s your head?” 

Blinking at him, Rey gave a small shrug of her shoulders. She did have a little bit of a headache but it wasn’t something to fuss over. 

“Uh, fine? Yeah, it’s feeling ok,” she replied, shuffling her feet on the step nervously. 

Eyeing her critically, Kylo placed his hands on his hips. He was sure she had overheard him. He just didn’t know how much. Pretending that everything was fine, he urged her down with a warm smile.

“That’s my tough girl. Well, come on down. I just got home...your coffee and bagel is in the kitchen.”

Nodding her head, Rey made her way down the rest of the stairs. Just the mention of food made her stomach growl. She loved eating in her dreams. It was fun to experience all of the pleasure without the guilt. Much like the sex they had just had. 

Holding his hand out, Kylo waited patiently for his love. Studying her gorgeous face, he kicked himself for being so loud. He didn’t know what he'd do if he ever lost her again. He would have to be more careful from now on. 

“I made sure they added whipped cream and that caramel drizzle stuff you like,” he said. 

Looking at his opened hand, Rey hesitated for a split second. Something was off, but she didn’t know what. Moving her gaze to his sincere face, she quickly brushed the feeling away.  _ Everything was weird in dreamland,  _ she reminded herself. 

“Thank you,” she said, finally taking his hand. 

“Anything for my gorgeous wife,” he said with a grin. 

Leading his love towards the bright kitchen, Kylo gave her a hand gentle squeeze. Guiding her towards the large island in the center, he pulled out the black metal barstool.

Lifting a brow, Rey couldn’t help but smile from the kind gesture. Taking a seat on the hard stool, she shivered as she felt his hand brush over her back. 

“My, such a gentleman,” she said, suddenly remembering how his touch felt on other parts of her body. 

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Kylo walked to the opposite side of the quartz island. Grabbing both a disposable coffee cup and brown paper sandwich bag near the corner, he placed them in front of her. Pulling his dark eyes to her face, he mentally patted himself on the back for going on the little errand. It made him happy to see her smile. 

“Only when it comes to you,” he said with a wink. “Now hurry before they get too cold.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Rey reached into the bag and pulled out a large bagel filled with pumpkin cream cheese. Bringing it to her mouth, she unceremoniously took the largest bite she could. Why be dainty? Manners never mattered in her dreams.

Watching his wife inhale her breakfast, Kylo chuckled. Folding his arms over his chest, his mind wandered to the wanton memory of the night before. 

“I knew you would be hungry after last night,” he said cheekily. 

Swallowing her large bite, Rey almost choked on her bagel. Grabbing her semi warm coffee, she took a couple of long drinks to wash the food down. For whatever reason, she didn’t expect him to mention that. 

Watching Rey struggle to swallow her breakfast, Kylo’s eyes widened in concern. Immediately stepping around the island, he unfolded his arms in preparation to do the heimlich. 

“Rey? Baby? Are you ok!?” Kylo said, moving into position behind her. 

Holding up her free hand to assure him that she was just fine, Rey nodded her head. Gulping down another mouthful of the sugary sweet coffee, she paused a moment to gather her thoughts. She had a feeling that this dream was a continuation because of the coffee and bagel, but now there was no doubt. This really was the oddest dream sequence of her life. 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m ok...I just,” she stammered, remembering how perfectly he fit between her thighs. 

“Jesus, Rey,” Kylo said, placing his hands on her upper arms and giving them a gentle massage. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

Placing her cup and bagel back on the quartz counter, Rey closed her eyes and melted into his caress. Feeling emboldened by the fact that she wasn’t in reality, she decided to just say whatever came to mind. 

“I’m sorry, I just...I just really liked fucking you,” she said brazenly. “It felt really good.” 

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Kylo wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her towards him. Dipping his head, he nuzzled into the crown of her head. Her words were music to his ears. 

“Yeah it did...I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” he said, pressing his lips into her tousled waves. 

“We should do it again,” she replied coyly, resting against his firm torso. 

“Baby, you have me for the rest of your life. We can do that as much as you want...but I think we should wait until your head feels better,” he said.

Huffing under her breath, Rey frowned in disappointment. Her dream lover was turning her down? What the Hell? 

“You keep saying that and I don’t know why. My head feels just fine,” she said, annoyance in her voice. 

“Rey, we’ve been together, what...five years, now? I’ve  _ never _ seen you drink as much as you did last night. That along with your little tumble...I’m shocked that you’re not begging me for Tylenol right now, now that the Jack has worn off,” he said. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey tried not to lose herself in the confusion filling her mind.  _ It doesn’t matter,  _ she reminded herself.  _ None of this matters. Just enjoy the fantasy.  _

“Well, I’m strong, what can I say?” 

Nodding in agreement, Kylo kissed her head one more time before releasing his embrace and pulling away. Strong was an understatement. She was stronger than she even realized. And it would be his undoing if he didn’t keep her under control.

“Yeah you are, baby. Hmm...wanna cuddle on the couch?” He asked, needing to change the subject. 

Turning her torso, Rey locked eyes with her dashing dream husband. She wished he had a name. Then again, it didn’t matter did it? She could always make one up. 

“I’d love to, Ben,” she said, saying the first name that came to her mind. 

Quirking his head slightly, Kylo paused and wondered whether or not he should correct her. Deciding that it wasn’t worth the trouble, he moved to allow her enough room to stand. She could call him anything she damned well pleased just as long as she stayed. 

Standing from the stool, Rey brushed the bagel crumbs from her robe. Following Ben from the kitchen to the living room, she noticed how empty both spaces were. Much like the bedroom, the living room was incredibly bare. The only piece of furniture was a grey sectional in the center of the room facing a modern, electric fireplace with a flat screen tv hanging directly above. She found it odd that there was nothing that gave her the impression of it being her home. Even in a dream there should be  _ something,  _ right? 

“It’s so empty in here,” she said under her breath. 

Clearly hearing what she said, Kylo tried to look unbothered. Taking a seat on the new couch, he patted the fabric next to him with his opened hand.

“Oh, that reminds me...I called PODS and they said they will deliver ours next Wednesday. They couldn’t give me a straight answer why our delivery was delayed but hey...I’m just glad our stuff will finally be here. Then you can really make this new house our  _ home,  _ hmm?” 

Sitting down next to Ben, Rey mouthed an  _ ‘oh’ _ as things began to make sense. Of course this was their new house. It looked new, it smelled new, why didn’t she think of that possibility right away? 

“Our home,” she said with a grin. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too. I’m so glad that we pulled the trigger and bought it. It’s got everything we ever wanted...but what I think I love the most is that it’s a home that we can grow into,” Kylo hinted, wrapping his arm around Rey.

“With some dogs?” Rey asked, snuggling against Ben’s warm body. 

Rolling his dark eyes, Kylo reached over with his free hand to toy with the hem of her short robe. He wasn’t about to let her way joke out of this huge decision that she had already made. 

“Of course we will get a dog...once the kids are old enough,” he said, slowly moving his fingers upwards. 

“Kids?” Rey asked, turning her head towards his face. 

“Mmm, don’t play this game, Rey. You told me that you were finally ready last night,” he began, tracing phantom letters over the ivory satin. “Look...I know you are still probably having some reservations but I  _ know... _ I  _ know _ that you will be  _ nothing _ like your family. You’re going to be the best mom, I swear that you are.” 

Scrunching her face in thought, Rey listened silently as Ben rambled on about their future children and how wonderful of a mother she would be. This had to be one of the oddest dream world conversations. Children weren’t even on her radar in the real world, why would her subconscious make it an issue, here? Maybe it was a way to work out all of those risky sex fantasies?

“You really think I’ll be a good mum?” She wondered.

“Weren’t you listening to me?” Kylo said with a chuckle. “Yeah, of course I do.” 

“But I’ll get fat,” Rey joked.

“And I’ll probably lose this gorgeous head of hair,” Kylo replied, lifting his hand to run his fingers through his locks. “But it’s ok, right? Our love isn’t superficial, Rey. You know...I think that’s the most important thing I learned going through all of the bullshit we went through this past year. There is a reason why you’re here with me, now. Our love is real...and  **_nothing_ ** can take it away from us.” 

Meeting Ben’s ardent gaze, Rey felt herself smile. It warmed her heart that he seemed fully committed to his love for her, even if it was only a figment of her imagination. She wanted to remember it for when she went back to her lonely, miserable existence. 

“I’m lucky that you love me,” she said. 

“No baby,  _ I’m  _ the lucky one,” Kylo said, remembering the heady moment he reclaimed her. 

Laughing softly, Rey straightened herself and moved her face towards Ben’s. There was a slight tingle toying with the base of her skull making her want to seize what time they had left. She needed to soak up every bit of her dream husband.

“I guess we’re just both lucky.” 

Lifting his hand to lovingly cup the side of Rey’s face, Kylo nodded his head. 

“Let’s live happy ever after then, hmm?” He asked. 

Not giving her a chance to reply, Kylo took sudden charge. Leaning in, he claimed her parted lips with a fiery kiss meant to express his devotion. 

Freezing for a moment, Rey lifted her brows in surprise. Quickly reminding herself to enjoy the fantasy, she softened beneath the kiss. Eagerly moving her lips in time with her lover’s, she shivered from his intensity. There was an edge of desperation that excited her to the core. This was much more passionate than last time.

With a deep growl, Kylo pulled Rey deeper into the kiss. Nipping at her lips with his sharp teeth, he soothed every bite with a swipe of his tongue. Over and over until he heard her moan in the way that always drove him wild. Dropping his needy hands to her satin covered waist, he urged her to move onto him with a squeeze of his fingers. It was about time that they broke in the new couch. 

Straddling Ben’s hips, Rey’s freckled cheeks flushed as she became acutely aware of just how naked she was beneath her short robe. Meeting every hungry press of his lips, she gasped as the apex between her thighs brushed against the rough denim of his pants. The sensation was all too real, making her thank her lucky stars that her dream didn’t seem to be fading. She still had time to play. 

Savoring the wicked kiss, Kylo moved his fingers to the bow securing Rey’s robe. Tugging the belt loose, he roughly pushed the fabric open to expose her tanned skin. Moving his hands past the silk, he danced his touch from her waist to her ribcage; stopping himself just a scant inch from her pert tits. Giving her one last love bite, he reluctantly pulled away from her lips. Letting his stormy eyes roam over her, he memorized every inch of bare flesh. 

“You’re a fucking Goddess, Rey,” he said huskily.

Meeting his dark gaze, Rey swallowed hard. Her phantom lover looked like he wanted to devour her and it thrilled her to no end. This was the best damn dream she had ever had.

“Then you should worship me.” 

Curling his lips into a wolfish grin, Kylo nodded once in agreement. Oh, he would worship her alright. This was the first weekend he had off in months and he intended on making up for lost time with his wife. He would worship her again and again until she begged him to let her sleep. 

Leaning forward, Kylo ran the tip of his tongue along the valley between Rey’s breasts. Swirling upwards, he lifted his large hands to cup her firm tits. Hungrily caressing her tender flesh, he peppered her sternum with heated kisses before trailing his tongue towards her left tit. Moving his fingers away from her nipple, he gave the tiny rosebud a couple of slow licks before fully taking it into his mouth. 

Mouthing an expletive, Rey brushed a tangled lock from her eyes. Watching in awe as Ben teased her sensitive nipple, she felt her body cave. Having dream sex definitely came with its advantages. They always knew exactly what to do to turn her on. 

Bringing her hands to her lover’s head, Rey twisted her fingers into his dark hair. Moaning a demand, she arched against his greedy mouth. Wantonly wiggling her lower half over his lap, a dull ache settled between her thighs. With every swirl of her narrow hips, her desperate need grew. Causing her to whimper impatiently. 

“Ahhh…. _ ohhh...please,”  _ she panted. 

Smiling against Rey’s tit, Kylo pinched the nipple of her right breast between his thumb and middle finger. Feeling her shudder, he gently bit down on her left. Giving her a moment to settle into the pressure, he then began to toy with each nipple in a secret rhythm. It was a complete ego boost to know that he had just as much power over her as she had over him. 

Closing her eyes, Rey threw her head back as pleasure raced down her spine. With every pinch of his fingers, her heartbeat quickened. She was completely lost in the torrid moment. That was, until, she heard a high pitched artificial ringtone pierce the air. 

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_ Ring! Ring! Ring!  _

Opening her eyes, Rey halted her movements. Turning to look towards the annoying sound, she noticed the cracked face of Ben’s cellphone coming to life on the kitchen island.  _ What in the actual fuck?  _ She thought to herself. 

“Uh...Ben?” She asked. 

Shaking his head, Kylo continued his administration. Of course he heard his phone but he was busy, dammit.  _ Fuck Hux.  _ He could choke on a dick for all he cared. That gingered weasel could figure out whatever problem there was. 

Staring at the phone, Rey couldn’t stop herself from getting distracted. Every time the caller would be sent to voicemail, they would just try again. The bloody cell just wouldn’t stop ringing. It was really starting to annoy her. 

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_ Ring! Ring! Ring!  _

“Ben...I think you really need to answer that,” she said with a sigh. 

Pulling away from Rey’s tanned skin, Kylo looked up and met her irked gaze. 

“I don’t think I do,” he replied.

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

“Uh, yeah...you do,” Rey said, slinking her body from his lap. 

Pressing his lips into a firm line, Kylo felt his blood instantly boil. Balling his hands into fists, he stood from the couch and stalked his way to the kitchen. He could almost feel the heat of Rey’s disappointed gaze boring into his back. The little shit would pay for this. 

_ Ring! Ring! Ri- _

“What?!” Kylo growled into the phone. 

….

“Are you fucking serious Hux? You told me you had it covered!”

…

“I can’t  _ fucking _ believe this! What? Yeah of course I’m freaking out! This has the potential to ruin  _ everything  _ I’ve worked for! Fucking  _ everything!” _

...

“He’s there?!”

…

“Alright...alright...keep him in that office! I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Don’t let him fucking leave, ok!? We need to fix this shit before it ruins us!” 

…

“Yeah well you better pray that I can salvage this shit! Don’t let him leave!”

Smacking his thumb on the glass to end the call, Kylo let out a primal scream to stop himself from smashing the cell against the wall. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to collect himself before he turned to face Rey. 

Blinking at her lover, Rey’s mind raced as she tried to make sense of what was going on. Her dream went from sexy to weird within a blink of an eye. Just what the Hell was going on? 

“Is everything ok?” Rey asked. 

Swallowing another scream, Kylo mentally stifled his anger. She didn’t deserve his wrath, this wasn’t her damn mistake.

“No. It’s not...I’m so sorry, sweetheart...fuck, I gotta go into the office,” he offered. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

With a look of total confusion washing over her face, Rey stood from the couch. Grabbing onto her silk robe, she quickly closed the fabric over her naked body.

“Wait, why?” Rey asked.

Shoving his phone into his back pocket, Kylo stepped towards the door to the garage. Grabbing a car’s key fob from a set of hanging hooks, he looked back at her with a pair of puppy dog eyes to cover his half truth.

“I’m so sorry...Hux... _ fucking Hux _ ...he’s about to lose the Leviathan account! I’ve worked on securing that thing for  _ months  _ and I’m gone for ONE fucking day and it goes to shit.  _ Unfuckingbelievable!  _ God I’m so sorry, baby...I promise I will make it all up to you when I come home, ok?” 

Completely dumbfounded, Rey stood in place. This was quickly becoming the oddest dream she had ever had. Normally her subconscious just had people melt away and disappear entirely. This felt like a real situation, like her phantom husband had an actual reason for leaving her. She couldn’t wrap her brain around it.

“Oh, ok,” she heard herself replying. “I’ll see you when you come home.”

Giving her a nod, Kylo cleared his throat. Glancing towards the ceiling, he belted out a command.

“Alexa. Unlock garage door.”

Seemingly as if by magic, a robotic voice echoed throughout the house. 

_ “Voice authorization confirmed. Unlocking garage door, now.” _

Reaching towards the metal door handle, Kylo gave Rey a tiny smile. “God I love this house. I swear I’ll be home as soon as I can and we will pick right up where we left off, ok? Don’t you dare get dressed...I swear I’m going to make you cum all day long! I love you!”

Watching her handsome dream husband open the door and slip from her view, Rey felt her skin pebble in trepidation. She hated the fact that her fantasy was ending, that he would never be able to follow through with his promise. Her subconscious truly had a whacked sense of humor. 

Pushing out a defeated breath, she folded her arms over her chest and impatiently waited for reality to slap her in the face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still confused? I want you to be. Have any guesses as to what’s happening?? I want to hear them!! Slap your thoughts in the box down below! If you haven’t already, please give a Kudo, Subscribe, Bookmark, and SHARE. Yeah, I’m not above begging, interaction feeds my muse!
> 
> I’m going to try my hardest with regular updates (I’m *this* close to finishing Chapter 4) however, with the holidays over-real life is picking up again. I just wanted to give a heads up in case I can’t deliver on next week’s Sunday update ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a mental break after this clusterfuck of a week?! Well, I hope this chapter gives you one. It was a doozy to write, I hope you enjoy it! Ready?
> 
> Let’s go!

Pacing the living room, Rey’s anxiety grew with every shuffled step. She didn’t understand why her dream wasn’t ending, why she wasn’t waking up in the clinic. There was no reason for her to still be in this stream of consciousness. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken that extra pill of Lunesta? 

_ Yeah, that had to be the reason why.  _

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” she muttered to herself. “Wake the Hell up, Rey!” 

Moving from the living room towards the kitchen, she tried to calm the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ben had only left a handful of minutes prior but it felt like an eternity. She didn’t want to be alone in this fantasy world. 

Returning back to her bar stool, Rey plopped down onto the metal seat. Without warning, her temples began to throb, causing her to wince in pain. A tension migraine was on its way. Another first for a dream. 

“This is just so bloody weird,” she spat in frustration. “I’m ready to wake up!”

Closing her watering eyes, she swallowed back the bile rising in her throat. Taking in measured breaths, she tried in vain to stop herself from spiraling. She was on the verge of a panic attack and wasn’t sure if she had the strength to stop it.

Remembering her therapist’s grounding techniques, Rey focused on the weight of her body on the barstool. Starting with the tip of her toes, she slowly moved up body. Quietly naming the various parts and telling herself how each one felt. 

“Calves, tight...knees, bent...thighs, heavy...pelvis, warm...stomach, queasy...so bloody queasy,” she breathed. 

Pausing for a long moment, she rode out a wave of nausea gripping her gut. Between her head and her stomach, she was feeling extremely ill.  _ Had she ever thrown up in a dream before?  _ She couldn’t remember. Everything was getting fuzzy. 

“Maybe I’m finally waking up,” she muttered, slowly opening her eyes. 

Hoping to see the room at the clinic, Rey was utterly disappointed to find herself still in the sterile kitchen. Lifting her hands to her head, she gently massaged her aching temples. Perhaps going back to bed would do the trick? Sure, it didn’t work last time but...maybe?

It was worth a shot. 

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she carefully stood from the metal stool. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she began to walk back towards the staircase. 

Slowly clearing the modern space, Rey became distracted by her scattered thoughts. Squinting her hazel eyes, she muddled through the different images playing in her brain as she walked. Trying to make sense of the chaotic bits of memory, she almost dismissed the sound of a familiar bark off in the distance. 

_ ….ruff, ruff, ruff… _

Immediately halting her steps, she stood frozen in place, hoping to hear the sound again.  _ It couldn’t be _ , she thought to herself. No, she wasn’t that lucky. 

_ RUFF! RUFF! _

Taking in a sharp breath, Rey turned on a dime. Deducing that the barks were coming from the front of the house, she ran down the hallway towards the foyer.  _ Was it? Was it really? _

“BeeBee?!” She wondered. 

Reaching the front door, Rey looked through a narrow window flanking the entrance. Across the street, she noticed a spunky little corgi dancing on the sidewalk. Instantly recognizing her dog, she couldn’t help but smile. Oh, how she had missed her pup. 

“BeeBee!” She said excitedly, her hand reaching for the silver door knob. 

Turning the smooth knob, Rey’s bright smile fell when she realized that the door was locked. Not wanting to miss out on time with her beloved dog, she fumbled around for the lock. When her fingers couldn’t find what they were looking for, she glanced down. To her shock, there wasn’t a locking mechanism of any kind. 

“What in the…,” she said, her voice heavy with confusion. 

Looking from the door knob to the window, Rey gasped as she suddenly saw the image of her former lover walking towards her corgi. It surprised her to see him, but she didn’t know why. Of course Poe would be with BeeBee. After all, he had taken the pup after their nasty break up. If she could just open the damn door, she could erase all of the guilt she had been harboring. She needed to make sure that her dog didn’t hate her for abandoning him. 

“Damn bloody door!” She spat.  _ “Come on!”  _

Suddenly remembering the way Ben had left the house, Rey took in a breath. Holding her hand still, she repeated what her dream husband had said. 

“Alexa. Unlock front door.” 

Without skipping a beat, an artificial voice echoed a reply.

_ Voice authorization denied. Say or enter the four digit code.  _

Scrunching her face in confusion, Rey found herself at a loss for an answer.

“Four digit code? I do—“

_ I’m sorry _ , Alexa interrupted.  _ That code is incorrect. Your authorization has been denied.  _

Clenching her jaw, Rey’s blood began to boil. Ben didn’t have any problem getting out of the bloody house. Why couldn’t she leave just as easily as he had? 

“Alexa! Unlock front door!” Rey tried again, her tone dripping with agitation. 

_ Voice authorization denied. Say or enter the four digit code,  _ Alexa prompted. 

Growling in annoyance, Rey smacked the door with her opened hand. Looking back out the window, her stomach dropped as she watched Poe and BeeBee step down the sidewalk. Within a handful of seconds, the duo escaped her view. Just like that, her opportunity to cuddle her fur baby was gone. 

“Great! Just fucking fantastic!” She exclaimed. 

With hot tears welling in her eyes, Rey hit the metal door one more time. Slumping her shoulders in bitter defeat, she reluctantly turned away and headed back towards the stairs. Why was her dream being so brutal? First she was cockblocked, then she felt ill, and now this? 

“Get to bed, Rey...the sooner you’re out of here, the better,” she muttered through gritted teeth. 

* * *

Tossing and turning in the comfortable bed, Rey kicked the comforter in frustration. She had been trying for the better part of an hour to end her dream. Absolutely nothing was working. Not even an orgasm could shake her consciousness, although it did alleviate the majority of her migraine. 

Still, she was at a complete loss and it was driving her mad.  _ Nothing was adding up.  _

Hissing a curse, Rey flung the soft fabric from her naked body and climbed out of bed. Stomping towards the master bathroom, she crossed the threshold with a stifled scream that only amplified the headache squeezing her skull. 

Lifting her hand to flip the light switch, she squinted as the L.E.D. fixtures turned on. Letting her red rimmed eyes adjust, she glanced around the bathroom. Under normal circumstances, she would be in awe of the spa tub and glass encased shower flanking the far wall. For some reason, they only annoyed her more. 

Ignoring her mirrored image as she walked past the quartz vanity, Rey stepped into the slate tiled shower stall. Turning the metal dial, she waited for the water to heat to almost scalding before moving under the stream. 

Closing her eyes, she tilted her face towards the water. Allowing herself a moment to enjoy the soothing warmth, she went over everything that had happened since falling asleep at the clinic. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. 

From the erotic touch of Ben’s fingers, to the tension currently melting away in her shoulders, everything felt all too real. But that didn’t explain certain things. Like the fact that she was wearing her mother’s ring. She had lost the damn thing the night of her accident. She just assumed it was ripped from her finger when her car hit the center barrier on the highway that fateful night. 

Then there was Poe and BeeBee. They definitely couldn’t be real. Poe wouldn’t be caught dead walking her fur baby around some manicured, Stepford Wivesque neighborhood. He hated perfect home developments. They reeked of consumerism and he hated that. Besides, he had moved out of state. 

She remembered their last encounter like it was yesterday. He had stopped by her new apartment to let her say goodbye to BeeBee. She thought he was just moving to the next town over, but he had dropped the bomb that he was moving East to Arizona. She wished she hadn’t freaked out as badly as she did. Perhaps if she had been nicer, he would still let her be in her pup’s life. 

So, no.  _ This couldn’t be real.  _

But if it wasn’t real, then what was it? Was this because of the sleeping pills? Sure she always had weird dreams when she took them, but this was on whole another level. 

Was she in a coma, again? That thought made her entire body tense in fright. Within a second she was taken back to the night of her incident. She didn’t remember much of her medically induced coma. That huge chunk of time was a complete blank spot in her mind. Even to this day, it frustrated her that she couldn’t remember anything about it.

Was there a difference between a coma that was medically induced and a natural one? There had to be. She didn’t have any other explanation. It was the only thing that made even the smallest bit of sense. 

Holding back a sob, Rey fought to stop the hopelessness from taking over. She couldn’t let the darkness win. If this was indeed another coma, surely she would wake up just as she had with her previous one. She just didn’t know when.

She hoped it would be soon. 

Standing still under the falling water, Rey’s mind raced from thought to thought. Getting lost in the mental chaos, she almost didn’t hear the heavy, booted footsteps stalking towards her. 

“Mind if I join you?” Kylo asked, eyeing his naked beauty through the glass. 

Jumping in surprise, Rey turned towards the sound of Ben’s deep voice. Blinking water from her eyes, she stuttered a nervous reply. There was something about the way he had entered the bathroom that put her on instant edge.

“Y-y-you’re b-back! I uh...I...I.”

Arching a dark brow, Kylo locked his gaze on hers. It was apparent that he had spooked her. It would be a costly mistake if he didn’t pull her away from whatever was trying to jog her memory. 

“I’m sorry I was gone so long,” he apologized. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Rey gave him a warm grin. Within a second, all of her worries vanished. She was actually happy to see her fantasy man again. If she really was in a coma, at least she wasn’t alone this time.

“I’m glad you’re back...I missed you,” she said truthfully. 

“Not as much as I missed you, baby...is it ok if I join you?” He asked again. “I want to make good on my promise from earlier.” 

Nodding her head in reply, Rey’s grin turned into a cheeky smile. At least this coma came with some huge perks. 

“Please?” 

Springing into action, Kylo kicked off his black boots and tossed them to the opposite side of the bathroom. Quickly stripping the clothes from his muscular body, he couldn’t help but feel a little arrogant when he caught Rey staring unabashedly. He knew she couldn’t hide her true feelings, even if she didn’t understand them. 

“It’s yours, you know,” he said slyly, stepping into the large shower. 

Moving her gaze to Ben’s angular face, Rey felt her face flush in embarrassment. 

“What?” She asked with a small chuckle. “What’s mine?” 

“My body. It’s yours,” Kylo replied, getting a rise out of her feigned innocence. 

Licking the water from her lips, Rey trembled as Ben closed in. Between the temperature of the water and his scorching stare, she felt as if she might pass out. 

“Yeah?” Rey breathed, butterflies filling her belly. 

With a small nod, Kylo stepped underneath the shower head. Taking the brunt of the scalding spray, he leaned in towards the beautiful woman before him. 

“Yeah. And you can have it whenever you want,” he encouraged, brushing his lips over hers. 

“Good,” she said against his mouth. “Because I’ve been thinking about it since you left.”

Lifting his right hand, Kylo ran his fingers down Rey’s toned arm. Slowly moving his touch towards her hand, he encouraged her to take what belonged to her.

“You have? Mmm...what a naughty little girl,” he tisked. 

Pulling her face away, Rey locked eyes with her faux husband’s. With her heartbeat pounding in her chest, she lifted the corner of her lips in an arrogant smirk. Lifting her hand, she boldly wrapped her fingers around the base of his erect cock. 

“You have no idea,” she replied. 

Swallowing a groan, Kylo fought the instinct to arch his hips. Taking in a ragged breath, he made his body stand perfectly still. He wanted to enjoy every second of his wife’s sweet torture. 

“Show me,” he said huskily. “Show me just how naughty you can be.”

Keeping eye contact with Ben, Rey brought her fingers from the base of his length to the tip at an achingly slow pace. Savoring the feel of his smooth skin, she ran the pad of her thumb along the ridge; grinning to herself as she felt him shudder. 

Balling his hands into fists at his sides, Kylo’s stomach muscles tensed and flexed as she began to methodically pump his length. With each firm pass of her hand, he felt his sanity slip bit by bit. 

Trying his best to ignore the delicious ache caused by her touch, he studied her face as she worked him. Her concentration was a complete turn on, but then again, everything about her turned him on. 

“Mmm, that’s a good start, beautiful...but I know you can do better than that,” Kylo teased.

Spurned on by the pseudo dare, Rey sped her administration. Loosening her fingers at the base and tightening them near the tip, she thought about all of the different ways he could fuck her. She wondered how many positions they could get through before she woke up from her coma.

Gritting his teeth as she moved faster and faster, Kylo watched her hazel eyes gloss over. Slightly concerned that her mind was wandering too far, he lifted his hand to cup the side of her wet cheek. He needed to keep her in this moment, for both of their sakes. 

“What are you thinking about, hmm?” 

Blinking herself back to reality, Rey shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’m just wondering if I should have my way with you here on the shower bench...or if I should let you take me to bed,” she replied, her sultry voice bouncing off of the fogged over glass. 

Swallowing hard, Kylo carefully weighed his options. He was a winner in either scenario, but he wanted more than a quick fuck on a seat made of stone. No. He needed the emotional comfort of watching her blossom beneath him. 

And although she didn’t know it, she needed it too. 

Mindful of Rey’s pleasurable grip, he turned slightly towards the shower dial. Gruffly grabbing the metal lever, he quickly cut the hot water. 

“Bed. Now,” he barked. 

Reluctantly releasing Ben’s cock, Rey shivered from his intensity. Following his order, she slipped from the stall without a second thought. Halfway to the door, she heard Ben call out behind her.

“Yeah?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder. 

Stepping out of the shower, Kylo headed towards the bathroom’s vanity. Opening the white cabinet under the sink, he grabbed two fluffy grey towels. 

“Here, just dry off a little bit. I don’t want you to catch a cold,” he replied, handing her a towel. 

Letting out a tiny laugh, Rey decided to humor him. Rubbing the thick cotton across her skin, she couldn’t stop herself from ogling him as he methodically dried himself off. He was both sweet  _ and  _ insanely hot. She had to give props to her subconscious for creating the perfect man. 

Tossing the wet towel onto the sink, Kylo slowly dragged his gaze from Rey’s toes to her flushed face. He hoped she hadn’t dried certain parts off  _ too _ well. He couldn’t wait to taste her. 

“Ready?” He asked, his voice thick.

Nodding her head, Rey threw her towel on top of Ben’s. He didn’t have to ask her twice, she was more than ready to explore another seedy fantasy. Giving him a flirty wink, she continued on her way towards the sturdy bed. 

Quickly following after her, Kylo stopped himself from grabbing her and tossing her onto the bed. Every inch of his body was screaming at him to hurry and have his fill. To take everything her sweet warmth could offer. His chance would come, he reminded himself. She just needed to have hers, first. 

Jumping onto the mattress, Rey wiggled towards its center. Propping her elbows to support her torso, she watched with sharp anticipation as Ben stalked his way towards the end of the bed. He had the same hungry look on his face as before. It caused her belly to tighten. 

“You look like you’re going to eat me,” she breathed. 

Quirking his head to the side, Kylo gave Rey a tiny smirk. Inching closer to the foot of the bed, he allowed his eyes to freely roam over her slim form.  _ Oh, if she only knew all of the depraved things he wanted to do now that he had her.  _

“Do you want me to?” He asked, lifting a brow.

“Yes,” Rey replied without hesitation.

Suppressing a shiver, Kylo moved himself onto the mattress. He almost couldn’t contain his excitement, her eagerness was too intoxicating. 

“Then spread your legs for me.”

Doing as she was told, Rey watched with wide eyes as her dream lover settled himself between her toned thighs. Keeping his intense eye contact, she trembled as he dropped into a scandalous position. There was a hint of arrogance on his face that she found to be incredibly sexy. She was in for a fun time. 

Maneuvering his hands under Rey’s narrow hips, Kylo gently nudged her thighs to widen with a lift of his shoulders. Taking in a breath, he savored the moment and committed it to memory. 

“Lie down, baby, and close your eyes. Don’t worry about being quiet...we’re not in the apartment, anymore,” he said, hovering a scant inch above her cunt. 

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Rey nodded a reply. Letting her back fall to the plush bed, she closed her eyes and waited with bated breath. 

“Such a good girl,” Kylo purred, brushing his lips across her shaved skin. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rey moaned as she felt Ben’s rough tongue swirl across her pussy lips. Mentally telling her body to relax, she melted into the pleasure ebbing from her center. 

Holding her firmly in place, Kylo dipped the tip of his tongue between her wet slit. Wiggling a handful of passes up and down, he made sure to ignore her hardened clit begging for his attention. Although he wanted her to fall fast and hard, he would wait until she was good and ready. 

Muttering a lurid curse, Rey brought her hands to her chest. Cupping her pert breasts, she reminded herself to enjoy Ben’s slow pace. It’s not like she was in any rush, she could be in this coma indefinitely. She might as well enjoy every second of the erotic torture.

Kissing and nibbling her soft skin, Kylo used his tongue and teeth in his wicked game. Gently biting and licking her sensitive folds, he greedily consumed her arousal as he played. Mindful of every twitch of her legs, he grinned against her warm cunt. She was so close to begging, he couldn’t wait to reward her. 

Squirming in Ben’s hold, Rey moaned as her body began to protest. A tight ball of pleasure was building low in her core, causing her clit to ache with want. With every rapid heartbeat, her patience thinned. Her body needed to break, the sooner the better. 

Sensing her frustration, Kylo pulled away from her delicious cunt. Licking his lips, he squeezed his long fingers into the skin covering her hip bones. It was time for her to relinquish.

“Say it,” he ordered. “Say it and I’ll give you everything you need.”

Instinctively knowing what her dream husband wanted, Rey whimpered as his tongue found its way back to her center. Lifting her head slightly from the mattress, she opened her eyes the tiniest bit. Spurned on by the heady sight of his worship, she dropped her desire to be in control. 

“Please... _ please _ ,” she begged. 

Growling a response, Kylo swirled his tongue towards her pink clit. Opening his mouth, he gently took the hardened pearl between his teeth. Sucking lightly, he slowly brushed his uneven tongue over it from side to side. 

“Ohhh... _ fuck!”  _ Rey squealed, arching sharply. 

Gripping her hips, Kylo bristled with pride over her enthusiastic response. Giving her a moment to adjust to the sensation, he continued with his administrations. Changing the direction of his tongue, he crossed over her clit using an ‘x’ pattern. Over and over, again and again, alternating speeds to keep her body on edge. 

Moaning loudly, Rey’s body trembled as it gave into the pleasure. Moving her fingers to her nipples, she pinched the buds between her thumb and middle fingers. Squeezing in time to Ben’s lewd mouth, she felt herself climbing towards the pinnacle. 

“Don’t stop...please... _ don’t stop,”  _ she panted. 

Obliging his beautiful wife, Kylo nodded against her sopping cunt. Rapidly flicking the tip of his tongue across her clit, he hummed against her skin; creating an extra layer of friction he knew would drive her mad. 

Grazing her nails across her nipples, Rey cried out into the air of the bedroom. Her muscles were on fire, begging to release the erotic energy growing behind her pubic bone. Just a few more passes of Ben’s wicked tongue and she would be gone. 

“Close,” she said.

Biting down ever so slightly onto her hardened pearl, Kylo growled deep and low. Doing his best to break what was left of her sanity, he worked her flesh with fervor. Circling the tip of his tongue, he counted the seconds in his mind. He only made it to seven before he felt her seize. 

With a broken scream, Rey froze as her release took over. Suspended in her bliss, her heart skipped a beat as the first electrical wave ran through her body. Surrendering everything, she allowed herself enjoy every jolt of ecstasy as it worked its way through her muscles. 

Lovingly holding her as she rode out her orgasm, Kylo gently eased his mouth from her cunt. Licking her arousal from his lips, he lifted his head to watch her as she came down from her high. He didn’t think he would ever tire of the way her face looked right after she came. 

“Good girl,” he purred.

Gasping for much needed air, Rey melted against the mattress. Fully opening her eyes, she looked down at the handsome man between her legs. There was a cocky arrogance on his face that she couldn’t fault him over. Her dream husband was talented, she had to give him that. 

“Mmm...I should be the one praising you,” she said with a small laugh. “That was bloody amazing!” 

Gently moving his body from Rey’s shaking thighs, Kylo crawled over her thin form. Hovering his face over hers, he studied the flush kissing her freckled cheeks. She was the most gorgeous thing when she just let herself feel.

“Would you like more?” He asked suggestively. 

Swallowing hard, Rey nodded without a second thought. Spreading her thighs wider, she hummed happily as Ben settled his lower half between them. Instantly remembering how good he felt inside, she urged him on with a lift of her hips. 

“Do your worst,” she incited. 

Tisking under his breath, Kylo moved his right hand between their bodies. Holding his aching cock steady, he swiped the tip against her slit. Coating his skin with her slick arousal, he gave her a dark grin. 

“Mmm...I don’t think you’re quite ready for that, baby,” he teased. 

Shivering with anticipation, Rey lifted her hand to brush a lock of hair from Ben’s eyes. Shrugging her shoulders, she kept her lustful gaze centered on his.

“Try me.”

Not one to turn down a dare, Kylo chuckled a reply. Having her permission to be a little rougher, he readied himself for a pleasurable fuck. He had to admit that he was really enjoying her enthusiasm. He hoped she would stay this way. 

“Ready?” Kylo asked.

“More than ready,” Rey replied. 

Guiding his cock towards Rey’s ready entrance, Kylo eyed her carefully as he inched his way inside. Sucking in a sharp breath, he savored the way her perfect cunt surrounded his length. He couldn’t think of a better feeling in the world. She really was perfect. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ he muttered, fully sheathing his cock. 

Eagerly raising her hips, Rey draped her arms over Ben’s broad shoulders. Letting out a happy moan, she danced her nails across the fair skin of his back. Even though she remembered their earlier coupling, it still surprised her that he filled her so completely. It was something she knew she would crave once she awoke. 

Resting the weight of his torso on his forearms, Kylo pressed his knees into the firm mattress. Resisting the urge to rut fast and hard, he took the opposite approach. Pressing and pulling his hips, he moved his cock in a series of achingly slow thrusts. Keeping eye contact with Rey, he waited for her body to adjust to the lurid movement. 

“Ohhhh God!” Rey said with a whimper. 

“Ohh, you like that?” He asked.

Nodding a response, Rey swallowed hard as her heart began to race yet again. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she encouraged him to move faster with a squeeze of her thighs. Although it was sweet of him to take his time, she wanted to find out what her dream lover was capable of. 

“C’mon...please...I...I won’t break,” she begged. 

Curling his lips into a smirk, Kylo tried to hide his excitement. Reminding himself not to drop the mask entirely, he decided to give her a taste of what she asked for. 

“Mmm, ok baby...just remember...you wanted this,” he warned. 

Wiggling his hands under her torso, Kylo wrapped his strong grip around the top of her shoulders. Roughly clawing into her flesh, he unleashed his darkest desires. Pressing and withdrawing his hips, he angled his cock with every quick thrust; hitting her high and deep, again and again in rapid succession. 

Spitting out a bawdy expletive, Rey closed her eyes and clung onto her dream lover. Scraping her nails across his back, she thoroughly enjoyed his intensity. He was brushing all of the right spots, just like she knew he would. 

Nuzzling into the crook of Rey’s neck, Kylo’s breath labored as his body professed it’s wantonness. Slowing his pace to half measure, he swirled his hips in a circular motion. Memorizing her every plea and whimper, he smiled against her skin. Her body was beginning to realize that it needed him, he was confident that her mind would follow soon. 

Unhooking her legs from Ben’s waist, Rey bent her knees and rooted the soles of her feet into the mattress. Spreading her shaking thighs wider, she used what little energy she had to meet him thrust for thrust. Scratching her nails lower, she grinned when she heard him growl in response. 

“Naughty...girl,” Kylo hissed.

_ “Very,”  _ Rey replied, letting out a low laugh. 

Focusing on the heady sound of their coupling, Rey felt her head spin. Squeezing her inner muscles around Ben’s cock each time he withdrew, she goaded him with the nastiest phrases she could think of. She knew he was waiting or her, but she hoped the extra friction and language would send him over, first. 

Lifting his head, Kylo met Rey’s glassy eyes. Baring his sharp teeth, he found it harder and harder to keep his release at bay. He had no idea that she could be so wicked, it was a complete turn on. 

“Go on,” Rey breathed. “You know…you want to.”

Rocking against her willing body, Kylo fought to stay in control. Narrowing his dark eyes, his body began to betray him. Feeling the unmistakable sensation of his orgasm unleashing, he thrust deep into her again and again until he broke; releasing his milky white cum into her waiting cunt. 

_ “Holy shit!”  _ He yelled.

Mindful of his weight, Kylo did his best not to crush his love. Easing his spent cock from her pussy, he gingerly rolled off of her and fell onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he gave himself a moment to bask in the afterglow. He was completely and totally satisfied for once, and it was all thanks to her. 

Moving her head to look at her dream husband, Rey mentally patted herself on her back. He looked so happy, it only added to the bliss still radiating through her. 

“Feeling ok?” Rey asked, turning her humming body towards him. 

Trying to calm his racing heart, Kylo huffed a tiny laugh. Resting his hands on his bare stomach, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. 

“More than ok,” Kylo said, his voice like velvet. “How about you, baby?” 

Snuggling into a comfortable position, Rey grabbed a discarded pillow and placed it under her head. 

“Mmm...drained, but in the best way,” she said.

Maneuvering onto his side, Kylo reached over to tuck a chestnut lock behind her ear. Brushing his knuckles against her reddened cheek, he gave her a tiny grin. 

“Good. And how’s your head?” He asked. 

Scrunching her face in thought, Rey shrugged her shoulders. Her head felt fine for the most part, but now that he mentioned it, her temples were beginning to throb again. 

“It hurts a little,” she replied truthfully. “But I’m ok.”

With a look of concern washing over his angular face, Kylo pressed his lips into a thin line. He was afraid of that tiny complication, it could go either way after intense stimulation. It was stupid of him to not be tender with her. 

“I’ll go get you some medicine and water,” he said, immediately sitting up.

Watching him hop off the bed, Rey motioned him back with a flick of her hand. His concern was sweet, but unnecessary. 

“No, please...just stay in bed with me? I swear I feel fine, really,” she urged. 

Walking towards the white dresser, Kylo ripped open the middle drawer. Pulling out a pair of black pajama pants, he yanked them onto his legs. Pulling up the waistband, he looked back at the resting beauty. He would love to sleep the day away with her in his arms, but he needed to nip this in the bud, first. 

“I’m just going to run downstairs really quick, I’ll be right back baby,” he said, stepping towards the door. 

Watching her dream husband leave the room, Rey didn’t even have a chance to respond. Moving her tired body into a sitting position, she stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn. She really liked him, she realized. Maybe when she woke up she could find someone like him. Someone sweet and attentive and incredibly good in bed. Someone completely unlike the jackasses she normally attracted. 

“He’s gotta be out there, Rey,” she muttered to herself. 

Glancing around the empty bedroom, she casually brushed the unruly hair from her face. Immediately it dawned on her that her waves might be a tangled mess from her frantic fuck. 

“Dammit,” she hissed. “Ugh, this is going to be a nightmare.” 

Running her fingers through her still wet locks, she attempted to tame the rats nest. Wincing as she tugged, she thought it was odd that her hair was in such a state. She normally had perfect hair in dreams. Reminding herself that things might be different in a coma, she brushed her apprehension aside. 

Continuing her task, Rey slowly made her way around her scalp. Pulling and yanking, she freed her waves strand by strand. Reaching the back of her head, she paused when she felt something odd plastered to her skin. Instantly knowing that it wasn’t hair, she hummed in curiosity.  _ Just what the Hell is that?  _ She asked herself. 

Picking at the mass, she pinched off a piece of the sticky substance. Bringing her hand around, she narrowed her hazel eyes as she studied it. It was a thick, gelatinous glob of goo. Whitish in color, and somehow familiar. Trying to think of what it could be, she sucked in a sharp breath as her mind suddenly clicked. 

_ It looked exactly like the substance that Finn had used to attach the electrodes onto her scalp.  _

Within a second of her realization, an icy cold shiver raced down her spine. Piece by piece, things that didn’t make sense before finally started to fit together. The way his touch felt upon her skin...why she didn’t know his name...the perfect house devoid of her belongings...the feeling of his lips pressed against hers...her constant confusion...the conversation she overheard at the top of the stairs...the sound of his boots on the bathroom tile…

_ The sound of his boots on the bathroom tile.  _

Terrified to the bone, Rey felt the unmistakable sensation of panic building in her chest. There was a reason why none of this made sense, why everything felt so real. 

This wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a coma. 

This was indeed her reality, and the handsome man claiming to be her husband was in all actuality, a stranger who had abducted her while she slept. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok...I can just hear “omg Cora, another abduction?! Ugh, can’t you write anything other than stories about women being taken against their will 🙄🙄🙄...wtf are you doing?!” Ok. Valid. But try to keep an open mind...trust the process...this is going somewhere, I promise. 
> 
> Trust the process! 
> 
> Also, if you’re feeling a bit icky right now because of what transpired between them (*cough* good sex) and Rey’s realization...I hear ya. I do. But again...trust the process! There is a method to my madness. 
> 
> I did say that this was problematic...and I hope you’re still on board because, oh I’m just so excited about the rest of this fic! I’ll try to have the next chapter uploaded as soon as I can...but honestly, I’m only like 1,000 words in and my schedule this upcoming week is bananas. We will see what happens!
> 
> Come talk to me if you’re bored! Asks are open and Anonymous is turned on.   
> Tumblr: AffideCrystal  
> Email: CoraRileyWrites@gmail.com


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies!! 
> 
> How are we doing? Ready to dive deeper into crazy chaos?! I know I am!!
> 
> Oh, also...like I usually do, I have created a Spotify playlist for Nyx! Here is the link if you want to take a listen and get into the mood for this story! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2vl16qVgUodbhZr6w6nW16?si=Yoa33WuuQtOoBgGWffywSQ
> 
> Sorry you have to copy/paste the link, I’ve tried multiple times and it’s not embedding. You can also just search “Nyx” on Spotify and it should pop up that way 😊
> 
> Alright, let’s dive in!

Swallowing a bitter scream, Rey wiped the goo from her fingers onto the fitted sheet of the mattress. Looking around the bedroom, she visually searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. It was important that she had  _ something _ to protect herself with. In the off hand case that the stranger suddenly became violent. 

Focusing on a black metal curtain rod hanging above the window to her left, she felt a little better about her situation. It wasn’t much of a weapon, but it did look substantial. Much like the ones she had eyed in the Pottery Barn catalogue last Christmas. If she hit him just right, surely she could knock him out? 

Yeah, of course she could. 

Closing her eyes, Rey moaned as her stomach churned. She wished she knew his motives for taking her. Ransom was unlikely. She didn’t have any family and she definitely didn’t have any money. There was no indication that he wanted to kill her, nor that he wanted to rape her. But if she hadn’t willingly slept with him, maybe he might have done both? 

_ Oh, God.  _ Their sexual encounters were  _ real _ . That realization made her head spin. She had unprotected sex with a complete stranger under the guise that he was just a figment of her imagination. What made matters worse was that deep down she  _ knew _ that he wasn’t a dream lover, and worse still is that she had  _ wanted _ to fuck him knowing it was a ruse. Even now she couldn’t say that she regretted it. 

Just what the Hell was wrong with her? Why was she not feeling completely and totally violated? Why didn’t she hate him with every fiber of her being for what he had done?  _ For what she had done... _

“Because you’re  _ sick,  _ Rey, that’s why. You’re really fucking sick,” she hissed at herself. 

“Baby? You’re feeling sick?” The stranger’s voice bellowed suddenly. 

Once again caught off guard, Rey’s eyes flew open in surprise. She really needed to stop letting him sneak up on her, it was getting a little too ridiculous. Looking at the handsome man as he entered the room, she stumbled over her words. For her safety, she needed to play into his charade. At least until she could come up with some sort of plan to escape. 

“I uh...uh...yeah...I guess...yeah, a little,” she replied truthfully. 

Furrowing his brow in concern, Kylo stepped towards his love. Holding the water bottle and pills in his hands, he studied her face. She did look incredibly pale, and also incredibly nervous. Just what was brewing in that beautiful mind of hers? He hoped nothing detrimental. 

“Well, this should help with the headache and I added some of that electrolyte flavoring to the water. I figured you might need some energy back,” he said. 

Holding out his hands, Kylo urged her to take the pills and bottle from him. Meeting her eyes, he tried to mask the deception with a loving look. He hated to sedate her like this, but he needed more time. 

Mentally squishing the excited butterflies filling her stomach, Rey dropped her gaze to the stranger’s hands. Pressing her lips together, she moved her eyes from hand to hand and back again. She didn’t want to take the damn pills or drink the blue colored water, but how could she possibly get out of doing so? 

“I...uh...I think I’m ok, really,” she said, a slight tremble to her voice. “Actually, I just...I just think I need some sleep? Why don’t you get back into bed and we’ll take a nap, hmm?” 

Quirking his head slightly, Kylo clicked his tongue in disapproval. She never really could lie to him. It was blatantly apparent that something had clicked within her, he just didn’t know what. He was a fucking fool for not treating her with kitten gloves until the bugs were worked out. 

“Rey. I’m not asking you, baby. I’m  _ telling _ you. Take the medicine and drink the water. It’s for your own good,” he said sternly. 

Hesitating as her mind raced, Rey quickly debated her choices. She could take the pills and no doubt be drugged, or she could refuse and possibly spark violence. Both options sucked. She had to pick her battles though, and in her current state, she knew she couldn't overpower him.

It royally pissed her off. 

“Fine,” she said flatly. 

“That’s my good girl,” Kylo praised, handing her the pills. “I promise you will feel better, soon.” 

“Uh huh, I’m sure,” Rey said. 

Taking the medicine and plastic bottle, Rey stopped herself from giving him a nasty look. Reminding herself to play naive, she popped the pills into her mouth and took a large swig of the artificially flavored water. She prayed he wouldn’t do anything stupid to her once the pills took effect. 

Relieved that she didn’t put up a fight, Kylo walked to the opposite side of the bed before crawling onto the mattress. Scooting towards her, he let his eyes take his fill before lying down. Resting his head on a double stack of white pillows, he lifted his arm and motioned for her to settle beside him. 

“Come here, baby,” he purred. 

Taking another gulp of the blue water, Rey had a split second vision of throwing the bottle at his handsome face. Deciding against that stupid idea, she placed the bottle on the nightstand beside the bed instead. Painting on a happy countenance, she moved her nude body towards the stranger and snuggled against him. 

Wrapping his arm around his wife, Kylo cuddled her close to his side. Taking in a slow breath, he thanked the universe for this moment. Their life together would be perfect and everything would work out just fine. He was certain of it. 

Resting her head against his bare chest, Rey pushed out a sigh. Listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat, she felt her anger and frustration melt away only to be replaced by contentment. It was almost as if she couldn’t hold onto anything bitter while lying in his arms. Just what the Hell had he given her? 

“What kind of medicine was that?” She asked, soaking in the warmth of his body. 

Drifting his fingertips up and down Rey’s arm, Kylo reminded himself to stay relaxed. Leaning in to nuzzle the crown of her head, he gently shrugged his shoulders. 

“Just a generic pain reliever,” he said. 

“What, like Tylenol? Advil? Aleve?” Rey pressed. 

“Tylenol, I think. Yeah...the generic brand of Tylenol,” Kylo said with a nod. 

Lifting her hand, Rey traced a line from his sternum down his exposed abdomen. Stopping her fingers at the waistband of his black pajama pants, she hummed lightly as she felt him flex in anticipation. 

“Sooo...since it was just plain, generic Tylenol it shouldn’t make me sleepy, then...right?” She fished.

Watching her toy with the elastic waistband, Kylo steadied his breathing.  _ Ah _ . So she knew. Sometimes he wished she wasn’t so damn clever. 

“Right...but you might fall asleep because of the fucking  _ amazing _ orgasm I gave you,” he reminded her cheekily, trying to steer her away from the damn pills. 

Closing her eyes, Rey’s stomach clenched as she remembered the way his tongue had brought her to ecstasy. He was right, it was amazing, and she hated herself for wanting him to do it again. How the Hell could she go from wanting to wallop him with a curtain rod to needing him between her thighs so quickly? 

“Hmm, aren’t we confident,” she muttered. 

_ “Very,”  _ Kylo said with a grin. “I can do it again when your head feels better...if you want me to?” 

“Please?” Rey asked without thinking. 

Kissing the top of Rey’s head, Kylo beamed inside. Whatever she thought she had figured out couldn’t be too awful if she was still willing to be intimate with him. 

“Of course, baby...hmm, are you cold? Do you want me to grab the comforter?” 

Opening her eyes, Rey glanced down her naked body. She should be freezing with so much skin exposed, but the stranger she called Ben was like a damn hot water bottle. 

“No, I’m fine actually...you’re so warm. How are you so warm?” She said, snuggling closer. 

Feeling his wife press herself against him, Kylo let out a small laugh. “You’re like a heat seeking missile, Rey.” 

“I only want to seek out your heat,” she replied automatically. 

Confused by her own words, Rey furrowed her brow. I only want to seek out your heat?  _ Where the Hell did that come from?  _

Holding his breath, Kylo mentally hovered between excitement and worry as he realized she had replied perfectly to their inside joke. He had missed hearing her say that. It instantly made his mind cloud over with the memory of the first time they had said that to one another. 

It was right after they had trained outside in a nasty rain storm. She was so cold, shivering like an abandoned puppy after they had returned to the Officer’s gym. Not wanting to compromise her health, he broke the rules and boldly approached her. Wrapping his arms around her, he covered them both in his towel in an effort to keep her warm. She had pressed against him so eagerly, stealing all of his body heat. It was the first time they had touched each other outside of training or conditioning, something he had wanted to do since the second he met her.

Everything changed between them that fateful day. An innocent decision ignited a spark that set off a series of life altering explosions. It was the beginning of their end, and even knowing what he knew now, he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Blinking himself from the memory, Kylo cleared his throat. There was no point going down memory lane. Things were going to be different this time, he felt it in his bones. 

Trying to ignore the dull confusion swirling in her mind, Rey reminded herself of the time ticking away. She wanted to innocently pry some information from him before the “Tylenol” kicked in. 

“Hey so...can I ask you something?” 

Keeping his face neutral, Kylo prepared himself for the worst. He didn’t think she had figured things out but would he tell her the truth if she asked him? Probably not. 

“Sure, baby,” he said. 

Licking her lips, Rey continued to play with his waistband. Trying to put on a nonchalant attitude, she began her line of questioning.

“Who were you talking to this morning?” She asked.

Hesitating for a heartbeat, Kylo groaned inside. He  _ knew  _ she had overheard his side of the conversation. Now he had to do some damage control. 

“My mother,” he lied. 

Turning her head, Rey looked at his blank face.  _ Uh huh. Sure.  _ His mother. Like she would actually believe that. 

“What did she want?” Rey asked. 

Meeting her hazel eyes, Kylo’s mind turned for an answer. Knowing that generic lies worked the best, he went with the easiest thing he could think of. 

“Oh, she was just wondering how the new house was working out...how we were doing with things...asking when grandchildren would be coming along. You know, the usual,” he offered, softly rubbing her upper arm. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey replayed what she could remember of the conversation in her mind. He sounded far too angry for a catch up call with his mum. 

“Why did you sound so mean to her?” 

Taking in a breath, Kylo shrugged his shoulders. He wished she remembered the bitter relationship he had with Leia. It would make things more palatable for her. 

“You know how she can be...she’s... _ difficult _ when she doesn’t get her way. She was threatening to come over and there’s no way in Hell that I was going to le—“

“Well why not?” Rey interrupted. 

Pressing his lips together, Kylo tried to hold onto his poker face. There were a million reasons why, but not many she would believe. 

“Because I don’t want to see her,” he replied simply. 

Lifting her chin, Rey eyed the stranger critically. She could play this to her advantage, try to tangle him in his lies. Then he would be forced to drop the mind games. 

“Well I want to see her,” she said. 

Shaking his head, Kylo scoffed. She was asking for the impossible. He had to put his foot down. 

“Fuck no. Absolutely not.” 

Softening her features, Rey cuddled her naked body closer. Meeting his eyes, she did her best to play to his apparent desire to please her. 

“Please,  _ Ben _ ? For me? I know you may not like her but I think it’s important that our  _ children _ have a good relationship with their Granny, don’t you?” 

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Kylo reached over to cover Rey’s hand with his own. Giving it a gentle squeeze, the gears in his mind turned. She was smart to play with that emotion.

“We’ll see,” he said.

Knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill her request, Rey left it at that. It didn’t even matter, really. She just needed something to hold onto and use against him when his lies started to bleed together. 

Letting out a sigh, Kylo was relieved that Rey didn’t try to push the issue further. Dropping his gaze, he let his eyes wander over her for any sign that her mind was starting to slip. He wondered how long it would be before she fell unconscious. 

“How’s your headache, my love?” He asked. 

Taking a moment to assess her body, Rey surmised that the pills were already hitting her bloodstream. The throbbing in her temples was lessening and her limbs were feeling heavy and sluggish.  _ Damn him,  _ she thought to herself. 

“Going away,” Rey replied truthfully, her voice flat.

“Good, why don’t you just close your eyes and rest now, hmm?” Kylo suggested. “You’ve had a long day.” 

Holding back a snort, Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Oh, he wasn’t getting off that easily. Although she knew she wouldn’t be lucid for much longer, she still had questions.

“Yeah...ok...oh! But there was something else I needed to ask you about,” she said. 

Groaning internally, Kylo prepared himself for another unanswerable question. He was such a moron. Why did he think she would just take everything at face value? 

“Ok, what is it?”

Trying to steady her irregular heartbeat, Rey tried her best to ignore the consuming fog seeping into her mind. Lifting her head from the stranger’s chest, she scrunched her face in thought. 

“Why doesn’t Alexa recognize my voice?” She asked innocently. 

Immediately stunned, Kylo’s eyes widened as his brain registered her question. Understanding the implications, his muscles tensed in a mixture of anger and dread.  _ What the Hell was she doing while he was away?  _

“What?” 

Feeling herself falling headfirst under the influence of whatever Ben had given her, Rey did her best to push away the haze. Keeping her blurry eyes on his handsome face, she couldn’t help but smirk. She could tell that he was nervous.  _ Good,  _ she thought to herself. He needed to be.

“I tried to open the door...but Alexa said that I didn’t have...voice authorization,” she said, her words slowing as they left her mouth. 

Narrowing his dark eyes, Kylo bristled. There was no need for her to leave the damn house, why the Hell did she even try? 

“Why did you try to leave, Rey?” He asked, his voice low and harsh. “You’re completely safe in this house.”

“I...I thought I saw...someone,” she replied truthfully. 

“Who the Hell did you see?” Kylo asked. 

Smiling slightly, Rey closed her eyes and dropped her heavy head onto his chest once again. With every labored breath, a tiny burst of euphoria filled her muscles. Feeling quite good and emboldened, she completely lost her mind’s filter. 

“My puppy BeeBee...oh...and Poe...my sweet Poe.” 

Instantly seething, Kylo pressed his full lips into a bitter line. Her brain was working too well, he should have planned better for this. The damn dog he could understand, but Poe? That’s who she wanted to rescue her? It pissed him off to no end. 

“Impossible, Rey. There’s no way you saw them. It was probably just someone walking their dog that looked like him or something,” he said, trying to minimize things.

“No...no...I saw BeeBee and...I saw Poe...I  _ know _ ...I saw them,” Rey said with a yawn. “But...back to my...question. Why...why doesn’t Alexa know...my voice?”

Thinking on the fly, Kylo shrugged his shoulders. “We just moved in Rey...we’ve both been so busy...I guess we just forgot? But don’t worry, we will set up your voice commands with her in the morning. Ok, baby?” 

Laughing lightly, Rey tried to open her eyelids. Finding herself unable to move much at all, she snorted at his lame excuse.  _ Oh, yeah. _ Like that was the reason. 

“Are you...are you sure it’s not because...you’ve...abducted me...you sick fucker,” Rey spat, suddenly feeling a wave of anger. “Yeah...I know...I know...you...bloody prick!” 

Holding his breath, Kylo’s blood ran to ice. Lifting his hand from hers, he moved to lovingly brush the hair from her face in an effort to ground himself.  _ Fuck. _ He couldn’t lose her now. He had to fix this.

_ He would fix this.  _

“Baby, you’re not making any sense…I think you’re just tired. You should get some sleep,” he said softly, doing his best to remain in control. “Everything will be better when you wake up.”

“I’m going tooo... _ kill _ you...when II...wake uppp,” Rey sneered, her words slurring. “I...swearr...I will...you...youu...monster.”

Letting his pained gaze slowly drift up and down Rey’s body, Kylo took the verbal beating as his hellcat slipped into unconsciousness. Watching as her muscles and mind gave way, he let out a relieved sigh as she entered the darkness. He wished he could tell her the truth, but she was so strong willed that he knew it would be her downfall. 

“I’m so sorry, baby...but this is the only way. I know you’ll forgive me,” he offered, his tone edged in pain. “Everything will be ok. I promise...I’m not going to lose you again.”

Gently wiggling out of his sleeping wife’s hold, Kylo reached behind to grab a pillow. Lifting her head from the used mattress, he placed the down pillow underneath her. Taking a moment to watch her peaceful face, he leaned down to tenderly kiss her cheek.

“I promise,” he whispered.

Scooting to the edge of the mattress, Kylo eased himself off of the bed. Standing to full height, he walked around to Rey’s side. Reaching down to grab the wrinkled comforter, he pulled it over her body. Tucking the soft fabric around her, he gave himself another look at her before turning towards the door. 

Stepping from the bedroom into the hallway, he headed towards the third door on the right. Opening the door to what he had hoped would be the nursery, he stepped across the threshold with a hardened look passing over his face. He hated what he was about to do, but she had left him with little choice. 

Closing the door behind him, Kylo reached into the pocket of his black pajama pants. Pulling out what looked like a cracked cell phone, he pulled up the last number dialed and hit ‘send.’ Putting the device to his ear, he waited impatiently for his call to be answered. 

“Took you long enough,” he growled. 

...

“We’re having some cognitive issues. Call Pryde back, I need him to dial back the DBS. The amygdala is functioning too well. He may have to prune and redirect.”

...

“Don’t you fucking lecture me! I know things weren’t completely ready but I didn’t have a choice now did I?”

... 

“Listen here you little shit weasel...do I have to remind you what’s at stake? What I’ll do to you?  _ What I’ll have done to you?” _

…

“That’s what I fucking thought...good. Get Pryde. I’ll Stim in five.”

Silencing the pseudo phone, Kylo let out a primal yell. Throwing the device against the far wall, he let his anger consume him. There was so much work to be done, and he didn’t know if Rey could handle another patch. It terrified him to think of the possibility that this was all for naught. 

Gritting his sharp teeth, he walked towards what appeared to be a bare white bookcase. Grabbing the left side, he gruffly yanked the faux piece of furniture from the wall. Swinging the hidden door open, he stepped inside the futuristic room encased in black metal. 

“I’ll make this right, Rey,” he promised as the door automatically slammed shut behind him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh...how are we feeling about these breadcrumbs? About this revelation? What do you think is *really* going on, and why? I would love to hear your thoughts down below!! 
> 
> I hope you stay buckled in because we have some fun drops up ahead 😈😈😈
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!! If you haven’t yet, please leave a kudo, slap that subscribe button, and add a bookmark!! Yeah, I know I sound like a pathetic YouTuber but engagement and activity really helps me stick with a story. And for those that have already done so, thank you-you are amazing and I’m beyond thankful for you!! See you guys next update!! ❤️❤️❤️


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies!!
> 
> How is everyone doing? I hope you’re staying healthy and safe out there! I have a small update for you...I hope it can lift some of the confusion, but it will probably introduce more questions in the process-lol. As always, there is a method to the madness! 
> 
> Ready? Let’s go!

_Opening the door of her hotel room, Rey took one last glance of the empty hallway before stepping inside. Waiting until the heavy door slammed shut behind her, she turned to hit the light switch with a tiny frown on her face. Wincing as her eyes adjusted to the light, she stepped towards the mahogany chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room._

_“I know you’re here,” she said, her tone peppered with slight agitation. “Just come out, already.”_

_Dropping her leather clutch on the dresser, Rey let out a small sigh. Lifting her hands to her ear, she began the process of removing her diamond studs. Keeping her eyes on the mirror before her, she watched as her Superior emerged from the bathroom._

_“How did it go?” He asked, slowly moving closer._

_“Swimmingly,” Rey replied, placing her earrings next to her clutch._

_“So you were successful?”_

_Turning towards the handsome man, Rey nodded once. “I was. I found out everything you asked me to, Ben.”_

_Walking towards the brunette, Kylo’s dark eyes drifted up and down her exquisitely dressed body._

_“I hate that I allow you to call me that...you’re the only one that gets away with that shit,” he said._

_“That’s why I do it,” she said with a smirk._

_Giving her a small nod, Kylo inched closer. “How did you extract the information?”_ He _asked._

_Shrugging her shoulders, Rey tried to look unbothered. “Does it really matter?”_

_“Yeah, it does Rey,” he replied, his smile quickly turning into a deep set frown. “You know it fucking does.”_

_Taking a wobbly step towards him, Rey readied herself. “Ben, we said we weren’t going to ask each other that. You know we have to do things that we do—“_

_“Dammit, Rey!” Kylo growled. “Did you fuck him or not?”_

_“No!” Rey replied, blinking her eyes as she noticed her vision starting to darken around the edges. “I didn’t fuck him! Jesus! I have other methods, you know...but what about you, hmm? How did Moscow go? I heard that you had an amazing time with Deputy Prime Minister Petrova’s daughter.”_

_Narrowing his eyes, Kylo shook his head. “Nothing happened.”_

_Feeling slightly woozy, Rey scoffed. “Yeah, right. I have a hard time believing that when I literally heard her tell her cousin about all of the different positions you screwed her in. How you made her cum four times? I mean, she described your cock in great detail—“_

_“The bitch was lying, Rey! We didn’t have sex!”_

_“Oh? Then how did she know details about your body, hmm? She talked about your scars, Ben! She wouldn’t have known about those if she hadn’t seen you naked!” Rey countered, noticing the world surrounding them was blurring._

_Balling his hands into fists, Kylo bristled. “Because she did see me naked...but I stopped myself before we went too far! And I almost compromised that fucking mission because of it! I risked it all because I couldn’t bear the thought of being with anyone besides you!”_

_“Ben,” she said with a sigh. “Don’t.”_

_“No! No! You need to hear this Rey. I risked my life...I risked the Order for you! You are so precious to me, can’t you see? You’re all I think about from the moment I wake up, to the moment I fall asleep. You consume me. You mean everything to me...”_

_Taken aback by the confession, Rey tried to meet Ben’s gaze. As he continued to profess his feelings, a feeling of intense deja vu overtook her._

_“Wait...what’s going on?” She interrupted, glancing around the swirling colors of the space around them. “This feels weird.”_

_Immediately silencing his passionate monologue, Kylo straightened his posture. “Yes, it does. They always do.”_

_“What do you mean?” Rey asked, furrowing her brow. “What’s going on? Am I dreaming?”_

_“No, Rey. This isn’t a dream...it’s more like a memory,” Kylo said._

_“A memory? But I don’t remember this,” she muttered, confusion painting her face._

_“No, you don’t. I’ve hidden this from you. Just as I have with most of the memories of our time together,” he said plainly._

_“Why? Why would you do that?” Rey asked, her voice raising._

_“To protect you, my love,” Kylo said._

_“Protect me?! From what!?”_

_Lifting his arm, Kylo cupped Rey’s shaking chin in his fingers. Tipping her face upwards, he made her meet his eyes. “That’s not for you to worry about, Rey. That’s my burden. Just know that I will do whatever I need to to keep you safe with me.”_

_Blinking at Ben, Rey stood in silence, unsure of what to say or do._

_Giving her a warm grin, Kylo bent down to kiss her forehead. Letting his lips linger for a moment, he reluctantly pulled away._

_“We’re almost done with the BDNF therapy, but we still have some time to finish this memory. Would you like to see how the rest of this plays out before it slips away?”_

_“Why does it have to slip away?” She asked with wide eyes. “Why can’t you let me remember this?”_

_“Because if you do, there is a risk that you will reject our new life together...and that will ruin everything,” Kylo answered softly. “Now let me ask you again, baby. Would you like to see how the rest of this plays out?”_

_“Yes...yes, I do,” she said truthfully._

_Nodding his head, Kylo closed his eyes. Almost as if someone had hit a ‘rewind’ button, his body moved back into the same position it was in a handful of moments before. Without skipping a beat, he repeated his monologue._

_“No! No! You need to hear this Rey. I risked my life...I risked the Order for you. You are so precious to me, can’t you see? You’re all I think about from the moment I wake up, to the moment I fall asleep. You consume me. You mean everything to me. I can’t live without you!”_

_“Ben...what you’re saying...this is dangerous,” Rey said, surprised to find herself acting on autopilot._

_“Yeah, it is...and I don’t fucking care. I love you, Rey,” he admitted for the first time._

_Swallowing hard, Rey felt her cheeks instantly flush. Looking at his sweet face, she felt the ice around her heart melt._

_“I...I...I love you too, Ben,” she confessed._

_Closing his eyes, Kylo let out a long exhale. “God...you don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to hear you say that to me, Rey.”_

_“I think I do,” Rey said, focusing all of her waning attention on the vulnerable man standing before her._

_Opening his eyelids, Kylo seized the long awaited moment. Moving his right hand, he reached into the pocket of his dark grey suit jacket. Fumbling around for what seemed like an eternity, he couldn’t help but grin when he finally found what he was searching for. Removing the tiny object from its confines, he lifted it towards Rey’s line of vision._

_“I need you to be mine, Rey,” he said, revealing a familiar diamond solitaire ring. “I’ve needed you to be mine from the moment we met. You are the only person that has ever made me feel whole.”_

_Gasping audibly, Rey’s hazel eyes widened in complete shock. How did he have her mother’s ring?_

_“Ben…”_

_Suddenly dropping down on one knee, Kylo held the ring towards her. With his face pleading for her acceptance, he fought back the tears threatening to spill._

_“Marry me, Rey. Please.”_

_Looking from Ben to the ring, and back again, Rey stood motionless for a handful of heartbeats. Unable to speak, she found herself nodding in response._

_“Yes? Is that a yes, Rey? You’ll marry me?” Kylo asked hopefully._

_“Yes...yes!” Rey finally exclaimed, her face beaming with bliss._

_Lifting the corner of his lips into a wide smile, Kylo gently took her left hand. Positioning the delicate piece of jewelry above her ring finger, he slowly placed it onto her digit. Taking a second to enjoy the life altering decision, he stood back to full height. Scooping Rey into his arms, he twirled in celebration._

_Laughing into the air of the hotel room, Rey wrapped her arms around her love as he spun them around. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into his embrace._

_“Why can’t you let me remember this, Ben? This is the happiest moment of my life...please don’t hide this from me,” she found herself begging._

_Halting his movement, Kylo became rigid as he continued to hold her in his arms._

_“I’m sorry, I can’t do that Rey. The less you remember, the safer you will be. This is the only way I can protect you from the Order. We’re almost done, now. Everything will be ok, don’t worry,” he said softly._

_Pulling her head back to look at his handsome face, Rey stammered._

_“Wh...wh...what will I remember, then?”_

_“You will remember that you’re happy and in love with your husband. That’s all you will need to remember to enjoy the little world I have created for us,” he said._

_“But I want to remember more...I want to remember all of it!” Rey exclaimed._

_“Shhh...hush now. It’s time to wake up, Rey,” Kylo offered._

_“Wait! Not yet!” Rey yelled, sudden terror in her voice. “I’m not ready!”_

_“I’m sorry, baby. It has to be this way. Everything will be ok, I promise. Now, here we go. Three,” he said, starting the countdown._

_“No! Stop!” She begged._

_“Two…”_

_“Ben! Please! No!” Rey screamed._

_“One.”_

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Rey let out a protesting groan as she entered reality. Raising her head from the pillow, she looked around the sun drenched bedroom looking for her husband. Unable to find him, she huffed in annoyance. She hoped he hadn’t left for work, already. 

Blinking her hazel eyes into focus, she glanced towards the nightstand on her side of the bed. To her surprise, she found a crystal vase full of long stemmed, red roses. Sitting beside the flower arrangement was a fluffy white bear holding a red heart. 

“Uh oh, what did you do this time Ben?” Rey asked aloud, certain that this display of affection was some sort of an apology. 

Tossing the comforter from her body, she sat up in the warm bed. Reaching over towards the nightstand, she grabbed the cuddly teddy bear. Bringing it to her lap, she eyed the stuffed animal carefully. Something was off about it, but she couldn’t tell what. 

Narrowing her eyes, Rey quirked her head as she stared at the bear. Without thinking, she lifted her hand towards its left eye. Pinching the black glass bead between her fingers, she roughly pulled backwards. Successfully yanking the faux eye from the stuffed animal, she surveyed its new face with a look of satisfaction. 

“There, that’s better!” Rey said cheerfully. 

Tossing the piece of glass onto the nightstand, Rey hugged the bear against her as she climbed out of bed. Adjusting her cream colored silk nightgown, she gave the perfect roses another look before heading towards the bedroom door. 

Stepping into the hallway, Rey was hit with the delicious smell of bacon wafting through the air. Instantly hearing her stomach growl, she quickly made her way towards the staircase. When was the last time she ate? She couldn’t remember, but from the way her body was reacting she surmised that she must have skipped dinner. 

“You need to stop doing that, Rey,” she scolded herself as she walked down the steps. 

Reaching the first floor of her home, she looked towards the kitchen. Finding Ben with his back turned towards her, she couldn’t help but smile. He was hunched over the stainless steel stove, tending to two iron skillets. It was apparent that he was concentrating hard on the work at hand. There was something about it that she found incredibly sexy. 

She really was a lucky girl. 

Holding the fluffy bear to her chest, she stepped towards the gourmet kitchen. Not wanting to disturb the culinary genius, she headed to the quartz covered island. Pulling out the barstool with her free hand, she casually took a seat. 

“Mmm...what are you cooking? I’m _starving,”_ she said. 

Startled by the sound of Rey’s voice, Kylo quickly turned around with a metal spatula in his hand. Relieved to see her in a good mood, he gave her a lopsided grin. 

“Good Morning, beautiful...well...I’ve got bacon and Potatoes O’Brian going on the stove, and a spinach and cheese Frittata in the oven.”

Feeling her stomach rumble once again, Rey moaned a reply. It all sounded delicious, she couldn’t wait to dive in.

“I uh...I also ran to the bakery and picked up some bagels, croissants, and donuts,” he said, pointing to the brown paper bags on the countertop. “Oh, there’s also a Charcuterie Board in the fridge.”

Widening her eyes in surprise, Rey let out a small laugh. “Wow...are you feeding an Army or something? Why is there so much food?” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Ben took a small step towards his wife. It was now or never, he supposed. This would be a good way for him to test the waters. 

“Something like that. My mom is coming over for brunch,” he said casually. “I never know what the Hell that woman will want to eat so I try to have all of my corners covered.” 

Pausing for a moment, Rey stared blankly at her husband. His mother? He had a mother? Of course he did, but why couldn’t she recall who she was? 

Watching Rey intently, Kylo felt instant relief. _Good_ , he thought.She wasn’t showing any signs of recall. Perhaps Pryde actually did his fucking job this time. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen her,” he said, turning back to the stove to tend to the food. “I’m actually shocked she could get away from her damn campaigning.” 

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, Rey squeezed the teddy bear in her arms. Trying to wrack her brain for any details, she didn’t understand why she wasn’t remembering anything about her. 

“Campaigning?” She asked.

“Yeah. She’s been lobbying really hard to keep her Congressional seat,” he replied truthfully. “She probably won’t stay for long, but I know she really wants to see you.”

“She does?” Rey asked.

Flipping the bacon in the skillet, Kylo nodded his head. Remaining as nonchalant as possible, she glanced over his shoulder to look at the thoroughly confused woman. 

“She loves you, ya know. She’s very excited to see your pretty face,” he said reassuringly. “Why don’t you get ready, hmm? I swung by the dry cleaners after the bakery and picked up your dress. It’s upstairs in our bathroom.”

Wincing slightly as her temples suddenly began to throb, Rey tilted her head as she watched Ben cook. She couldn’t shake the sickly feeling in her stomach. She felt awful for not having any idea who her mother in law was.

“Huh?” Rey asked, not catching the last bit. 

Turning his body towards Rey, Kylo gave her a warm grin. Wanting to redirect whatever was going on in her head, he casually repeated himself. 

“I stopped by the dry cleaners after the bakery and picked up your dress. You know, the yellow one with the flowers on it?” Anyways, it’s hanging in our bathroom upstairs. Why don’t you get ready? She should be here by the time you’re done.” 

Blinking away her confusion, Rey nodded in agreement. Placing the stuffed animal on the island counter, she eased herself from the barstool. Maybe once she saw his mum’s face, things would click? She wished her memory wasn’t so bloody shoddy. 

“Yeah, sure. Ok, I’ll be right back,” Rey said, starting taking a few steps towards the staircase.

“Uh, Rey?” Kylo said.

Stopping in her tracks, Rey turned towards her husband. “Yes, Ben?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked.

Shifting her weight from foot to foot, Rey let out a nervous laugh. She was forgetting a whole lot it seemed like. Was he a mind reader?

“Huh?”

Teasing her with a disapproving shake of his head, Kylo pointed towards his mouth. 

“You can’t leave without giving me a kiss,” he said. 

Pushing out a tiny sigh of relief, Rey rolled her eyes. Oh, of course. How could she forget to kiss that gorgeous man of hers?

“Silly me,” she said, quickly running over to his side. 

Standing on her tiptoes, Rey tilted her head and closed her eyes. Pursing her lips together, she waited with anticipation for Ben to meet her. She loved his kisses, even the fleeting ones. 

Placing the spatula on the quartz counter, Kylo lifted his hands. Cupping the sides of Rey’s face, he memorized her serene countenance. Saying a silent prayer that things would go well, he leaned down and lovingly pressed his lips against hers. 

Letting herself enjoy the moment, Rey waited until Ben slowly pulled away. Opening her eyes, she met his intense gaze. Losing her breath, she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter to life. The power he had over her wasn’t fair, she only hoped she had the same effect on him. 

“I love you, Rey,” Kylo offered huskily, reluctantly taking his hands away from her face. 

“I love you more, Ben. I’ll be right back,” she said with a smile, turning back towards the staircase. 

Watching her as she headed upstairs, Kylo’s confidence grew as he reassured himself that things were off to an amazing start. Mentally patting himself on the back, his dark eyes moved from the now empty staircase to the kitchen island. Noticing the teddy bear, he lifted the corners of his lips into a cocky grin. 

“I knew you would like it,” he said softly, taking a step towards the stuffed animal. 

Reaching towards the bear, Kylo grabbed the token of his affection. Giving it a proper once over, his cocky grin quickly fell when he noticed its missing eye. In the span of a second, all his bravado came crashing down. 

_“Fuck,”_ he whispered to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are things starting to make sense? Or are they still a little murky? I would love to know!! 
> 
> Also...here are some definitions from last chapter and this chapter of some of the terminology that Kylo threw about. Maybe that will help you figure out what’s really going on? 
> 
> Amygdala-a roughly almond-shaped mass of gray matter inside each cerebral hemisphere, involved with the experiencing of emotions.
> 
> ESB-Electrical Stimulation of the Brain
> 
> BDNF-The BDNF gene provides instructions for making a protein found in the brain and spinal cord called brain-derived neurotrophic factor. This protein promotes the survival of nerve cells (neurons) by playing a role in the growth, maturation (differentiation), and maintenance of these cells.
> 
> Next chapter should be fun, I wonder what will happen with Leia paying these two a visit? See you next update!!


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies!!
> 
> Not a huge intro this time...I just hope that everyone has been able to stay safe and well. As always, I apologize in advance if you see any errors. I’m a one woman show, and sometimes things slip. Anyone know of a beta? Lol
> 
> Anyways, let’s go!

Staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, Rey smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. Eyeing the cheerful print, her mind turned over and over for any hint of recognition. Was it really hers? It didn’t look like something she would pick out for herself. The color was too bright, the flowers a little too sweet. Perhaps Ben had meant that he picked it up at the store instead of the dry cleaners?

Yeah. That had to be it. 

Pushing her apprehension to the side, she gave herself another once over before turning away from the mirror. Leaving the bathroom, she scanned over the space of the master bedroom. To her surprise, she noticed what she surmised to be three modern prints hung on the walls. The theme for each piece of art was the same, an odd sideways hexagon with a sunburst inside. For some reason, they looked out of place in her bedroom. 

Moving her gaze from picture to picture, Rey furrowed her brow as her thoughts raced. She could’ve sworn that the walls were always bare. Hadn’t Ben said something about their belongings still being in one of those storage things? What were they called? POTS? PODS? She couldn’t really remember. Everything was so hazy. 

“You’re losing your bloody mind, Rey,” she whispered to herself. 

Hearing Ben’s heavy footsteps walking down the carpeted hall, Rey turned her head towards the bedroom door. Watching him as he entered the room, all of her confusion waned. In the grand scheme of things, it was a silly thing to worry about. 

Stepping into the bedroom, Kylo let his eyes fall on his wife. Lifting the corner of his lips into a small grin, he took in her beauty. She truly was a sight for sore eyes. 

“You’re radiant,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” Rey asked, looking down at her sundress. “It’s not too...I donno...happy?” 

Walking towards Rey in the center of the room, Kylo quirked his head to the side. “Is there such a thing as too happy?” 

Lifting her eye line to his handsome face, Rey couldn’t help but smile. “No, I guess not...but do I look alright to meet your mum?” 

“Are you kidding? You look more than alright, baby. Why would you even be worried about that? She adores you...you could wear a potato sack and she would still be enamored,” he said, reaching up to brush an errant chestnut strand from her face. 

Meeting Ben’s dark eyes, Rey stood in silence as her mind churned over his words. His mum adored her? How was that possible when she didn’t have the slightest clue as to who she was? Did she even know her name? Nothing was clicking.

Noticing her blank stare, Kylo cleared his throat to gain her attention. Reaching for her hand, he gave it a loving squeeze. 

“Hey, we should head downstairs, hmm? She’ll be here any minute.” 

Blinking herself back into reality, Rey nodded her head. In an instant her nerves took over, making her heart rate spike. She wasn’t quite ready to meet this mysterious mother-in-law, but it’s not like she had a choice in the matter. 

“Yeah, ok,” she replied. 

With her hand securely in his, Kylo turned and led her out of the bedroom. Heading down the long hallway, he kept his gaze straight ahead towards the staircase. 

“Don’t be nervous, baby,” he said. 

Walking a step behind her husband, Rey stifled a laugh. Was it that obvious? She really needed to snap out of it. She didn’t want to make things weird during brunch. 

“I’ll try not to be,” she replied. 

Releasing her hand for safety, Kylo made his way down the stairs. Reaching the first floor of their home, turned and waited patiently for her to follow suit. Catching a glimpse of her delicate panties under the short skirt of her dress, his mind conjured mental pictures of the night before. God, he hoped they could do that again, soon. 

Taking the last step, Rey arched a brow as she noticed Ben’s eyes glaze over. She knew she had seen that look before. It made her stomach tighten in excitement.

“What?” She asked. 

Lifting his shoulder in a half shrug, Kylo allowed himself to say what exactly was on his mind. There was no need to be coy with her about this. She was his wife, after all. 

“I saw your panties while you were walking down the stairs...you know what lace does to me, Rey,” he said huskily. 

Suppressing a shiver, Rey’s breath hitched in her throat. Within a second, bits and pieces of a torrid memory flashed before her eyes. The raw images of their intense lovemaking made her entirely forget all about her mother-in-law’s visit. 

“Oh? Well...why don’t you pull them off and fuck me against the wall, then?” She dared. 

Taking a heavy step towards Rey, Kylo narrowed his hungry eyes. Giving her a wolfish grin, he debated on whether he should call off his mother’s visit. Opening his mouth to offer a crude reply, he was effectively silenced by the sound of the doorbell. 

“God dammit,” he grumbled. 

“Oh...cockblocked by your mum? I’m sure that’s not the first time it’s happened, hmm?” Rey teased.

“No...it’s not,” Kylo muttered, turning towards the front of the house. “But we’re not done, yet. As soon as the old bag leaves, you’re  _ mine _ .” 

“Promise?” Rey asked, stepping behind him as he walked to the front door. 

“Oh, that’s not a promise, baby...it’s a warning. I’m going to make a moaning mess out of you,” he offered, stopping in the foyer. “Consider it payback for making me hard right before I see my mom.” 

Standing by his side, Rey couldn’t help but look down at the apparent bulge on his thigh. Brazenly lifting her hand, she ran her index finger along the black denim covering his cock. Without thinking, she spit out an odd phrase. 

“You’d better calm down, Sir. Quick, think of something revolting...like Hux standing naked, getting flogged by Phasma.” 

Immediately caught off guard, Kylo’s boiling blood ran to ice. Staring dumbfounded at Rey, all of the alarms in his mind started going off at once.  _ Holy fuck _ , he thought. Did he hear her right?

“What did you say?”

With confusion painting her fine features, Rey shrugged her shoulders. She honestly had no idea why she said that. Who were Hux and Phasma? She had absolutely no clue. 

“I don’t...I don’t know,” she replied. 

Eyeing her critically, Kylo bit the inside of his cheek. He thought Pryde had cauterized all of her little bleeds. Why was her mind so determined to undo everything? 

Looking at her clearly agitated husband, Rey was at a complete loss. Shaking her head, she stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Rey repeated, her voice shaking slightly. 

Instantly kicking himself for reacting negatively, Kylo softened his angular features. Now was not the time to put her into any sort of emotional distress. Needing to give her a digestible answer, he said something that could easily be true. 

“Ohh...I get it! Hux and Phasma from that God awful porn we watched the other night. Yeah, that will definite—“

_ Ding Dong. Ding Dong,  _ interrupted the doorbell. 

Jumping slightly, Rey’s gaze moved from Ben to the metal door. Choosing to take his comment as gospel, her mind did it’s best to smooth everything over. He was probably right. Watching porn sounded like something they would do together. Right?  _ Right.  _

“Shit. Well, I’d better let her in before she busts down the door,” Kylo said, reaching for the doorknob. “Alexa, unlock front door.” 

_ Voice authorization confirmed. Unlocking front door,  _ replied the artificial voice. 

Moving a step backwards to give him room, Rey tried to calm her nerves. Taking in a large breath, she forced herself to paint on a happy smile. Now wasn’t a good time to freak out. She had to make a good impression on whoever was on the other side of the door. 

Turning the metal knob, Kylo yanked open the heavy door. With a small grimace on his face, he reminded himself to play nice. There was a reason why she was here, and he had to keep that in mind. 

“Mom!” He said, his voice a little strained. “Hey, come on in!” 

Crossing the threshold, Leia gave her son a disapproving look. Reaching up towards his face, she pinched his sharp cheek between her index finger and thumb. 

“Well it’s about damn time! I’ve been waiting outside for forever!” She tisked, giving his cheek another pinch for good measure. 

Yowling from the pain lovingly inflicted by his mother, Kylo pulled away from her grasp. Reaching up to soothe his reddened skin, he quickly shut the door behind her. 

“Gee, thanks mom,” he muttered. 

Unable to help herself, Rey laughed at Ben’s plight. Turning her attention from her grumbling husband to the petite woman in front of her, she took in the lively spitfire. Polished from head to toe, she held an air of regalness about her. She was beautiful and warm, and also completely foreign.  _ Was this really her mother-in-law? _

“Rey,” Leia began, holding her arms wide open. “I’m so happy to see you!” 

Bending down slightly, Rey stepped into her mother-in-law’s embrace. Closing her eyes as the woman wrapped her arms around her, all of her nervousness melted away. Although she didn’t recognize Ben’s mom, she could tell that the woman knew exactly who she was. It was very odd, yet also strangely comforting. 

“Aww, that’s my girl,” Leia cooed. “I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you too!” Rey said politely.

Easing herself from the hug, Rey continued to smile as the woman turned her attention towards Ben. Fully expecting her to embrace her son as she had with her, Rey found it slightly awkward that she took him by the hand, instead. 

“You’ve been treating her well, hmm?” Leia said, giving her son a stern look. 

“Yeah, of course I have Mom!” Kylo replied.

“Uh huh...well, you’d better be!” Leia warned, looking back at Rey. “If this boy ever does anything to you, you let me know. I’ll come over and kick his ass, ok?” 

Smiling brightly, Rey nodded her head in reply. She had no doubt that the woman would kick her son’s ass. She definitely seemed like someone you shouldn’t mess with. 

“I will,” Rey said. 

“Good girl...now...what’s for brunch? I’m starving and it smells so good in here,” Leia said, adjusting her metallic Chanel bag onto the crook of her arm. 

With his mother’s hand still in his, Kylo gave Rey an apologetic look before gently leading them towards the kitchen. Making sure to keep his strides short, he let out a small sigh. His mom had only been in his presence for a couple of minutes and he was already annoyed. Hopefully she would keep her visit short and to the point. 

“Well, I didn’t know what you would like so...I made bacon, a frittata, Potatoes O’Brian, and a Charcuterie board. I also picked up some croissants and bagels,” he offered, walking her over to the breakfast nook alongside the kitchen. 

Looking at the elaborate spread taking up most of the round table, Leia scoffed in disbelief. 

“You made  _ all _ of this, Ben?”

Pulling out his mother’s chair like a good son, Ben casually shrugged his large shoulders. 

“Well yeah, most of it. I’m not  _ completely _ useless you know,” he said, a hint of disdain in his voice. 

Draping the strap of her purse on the chair, Leia took her seat. Brushing the phantom wrinkles from the lapel of her white powersuit, she snickered a response.

“Now Ben...I never said you were useless. I merely said that you weren’t living up to your true potential. There  _ is _ a difference.”

“Uh huh, sure mom,” Kylo replied, moving to pull Rey’s chair out for her. 

Thanking her husband with a sympathetic grin, Rey sat down. Getting comfortable in her seat, she glanced back and forth between the bickering pair. She hoped that their passive aggressiveness would simmer down so that they could all enjoy a nice meal together. 

Standing between the two women, Kylo looked down at Leia with a forced smile. Holding back an insult or two, he decided to switch gears. 

“So,  _ mother _ , what can I get you to drink? Coffee...orange juice...tea?” Kylo asked.

“Coca Cola,” Leia replied. “I finished my last one on the car ride over.”

“Ahh, yes. How could I ever forget your Coke addiction. Coming right up...and what about you, baby? What can I get you?” Kylo asked, turning his attention to his wife.

“I...uh...some tea would be lovely, thank you Ben,” Rey said. 

“One Coke and one tea, coming right up,” Kylo offered, thankful to get a tiny break. 

Eyeing Ben as he headed into the kitchen to fetch the drinks, Rey felt her nerves surge once again. Sensing her mother-in-law’s eyes upon her, she reluctantly turned her head to meet her intense gaze. 

“I love your earrings,” Rey complimented, trying to break the ice. 

“Oh, these?” Leia said, reaching up to touch her pearl and diamond studs. “Thank you. Ben’s father got them for me as an apology after his last  _ incident.” _

“Incident?” Rey asked, perking a bit. 

“Ben didn’t tell you?” Leia asked, arching an elegant brow.

Shaking her head, Rey leaned in closer so she could hear her better. She was eager to hear any bit of juicy information about Ben’s father, a man that she couldn’t remember ever existing. 

“Well...you know Han. He follows his own path. He lives his life...I live mine...but every so often, he does something that impacts  _ my _ life, and then there’s Hell to pay,” she began, chuckling lightly. “A few weeks ago he had a little too much fun at the bar. As you know, I’m in the middle of a really intense campaign. There were some reporters waiting outside to speak to him...with cameras, mind you. Anyways, one of them approached him as he was leaving to ask him some questions. Han thought he heard the reporter say something disparaging about me and so he took a swing and decked the poor man.”

Widening her hazel eyes, Rey gasped in surprise. “No!”

“Oh yes...gave the poor reporter the biggest shiner,” Leia said, shaking her head. “Han’s lucky the man didn’t press charges. Actually, Han is lucky he has my lawyer. She’s the one that convinced the guy not to press charges. That woman is a miracle worker...I don’t know what I would do wit—“

Stopping midway through her sentence, Leia’s entire body froze in place. It was as if someone had pressed an imaginary ‘pause’ button. 

Waiting for her mother-in-law to finish her thought, it only took half a second for Rey to know that something was wrong. With her mouth open and her hand halted in midair, the older woman looked like a posed mannequin. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. Was she having some sort of medical emergency? 

“Are you ok? Do you need help?” She asked, reading herself to scream for her husband. 

Before Rey had a chance to call Ben, her mother-in-law reanimated before her eyes. Continuing the story without skipping a beat, there was no indication from her that anything odd had occurred. 

“That woman is a miracle worker...I don’t know what I would do without her.” 

Staring at her in disbelief, Rey’s stomach flipped. Unsure of what had just happened, she reached over to gently touch her upper arm. 

“Are you ok?” She asked, a look of deep concern forming over her face. 

Looking at her worried daughter-in-law, Leia offered her an artificial smile. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be, dear?” 

Caught off guard by her composed demeanor, Rey started to doubt what she had just witnessed. Her mother-in-law now seemed perfectly healthy and coherent. Maybe it was all just a figment of her imagination? 

“Well I....I just thought that maybe something was wrong...you froze for a second. I just...well I want to make sure you’re ok,” Rey stammered. 

Brushing Rey’s worries away with a wave of her hand, Leia straightened herself in her seat. 

“Nonsense, Rey. I’m perfectly fine! Everything is just fine.” 

Barely nodding her head, Rey chose to take her words at face value.  _ She was right,  _ she told herself. There wasn’t anything to worry about. Everything was fine. 

_ Just fine.  _

Completely unaware of what had just transpired, Kylo walked back towards his mother and Rey. Placing their requested drinks next to the plates before them, he gave them both a curious look. There was a little bit of tension in the air that he didn’t understand. Just what the Hell had happened? 

“What are you two talking about?” He asked. 

Moving her brown eyes from Rey to Ben, Leia snickered under her breath. “Oh, nothing...just your father’s latest indiscretion.” 

Deciding not to push the matter further, Rey tucked the bizarre moment away in her mind. There was no point in alarming her husband of something that might not have even happened. He didn’t need to know that she was starting to feel a little crazy. 

Pulling out his chair, Kylo took a seat. Dishing out portions of food onto Rey’s plate, he kept his body language cool and calm. Feeling the need to push past whatever had gone on between the two, he jumped right into his mother’s unwarranted story.

“The reporter?” 

“The reporter,” Leia replied with a nod. 

Watching Ben pile her plate with the savory smelling food, Rey’s brain poked at her once again. Why was he privy to this story and she wasn’t? 

“Wait, you knew about this?” Rey asked. 

Placing a croissant on the edge of her plate, Kylo tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Why the Hell did Leia bring up that stupid story? That’s not why she was there. Her sole job was to make Rey buy into their life together. Not to make her question things any further. 

“Yeah, I did,” he said, starting to fill his Mother’s plate.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rey asked curiously.

“Well, baby...I mean...we were in the middle of moving, everything was so chaotic. I guess I just forgot,” he lied.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Rey reached for her buttery croissant and brought it to her lips. Moving was too chaotic?  _ Yeah, right.  _ She didn’t buy that weak excuse for one second. Now she was getting annoyed. 

“You just forgot?” She asked, taking a bite of the pastry. 

Hardening the features on his face, Kylo began to bristle. He really didn’t want to continue this line of questioning, it would only make things fester in her head. 

“Yes. I just forgot.” 

Lifting her hand to halt the brewing fight, Leia interjected before Rey could ask another question. 

“What Ben really means is that he hates his father and does everything in his power to ignore his existence. That’s why he didn’t tell you.” 

Furrowing her brow, Rey stared at him in disbelief. He hated his father? Why? Didn’t he know how lucky he was to have one? None of this was making sense. 

Moving his attention from Rey to Leia, Kylo gave her a death glare.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought. She really needed to shut the Hell up. 

“No, that’s not true. I don’t  _ hate _ him. We’re just two different people,” he said, starting to pile bacon onto his own plate. 

Lifting her fork to stab the frittata, Leia let out an exasperated sigh. “Well whatever is going on between you two, you really need to work it out before grandbabies finally arrive.” 

Swallowing her flaky croissant, Rey’s eyes widened at the mention of grandbabies. She vaguely remembered talking to Ben about trying to get pregnant but they hadn’t made definite plans quite yet. Or had they? Why was everything so bloody murky? 

“Speaking of,” Leia continued. “Can we expect to have one  _ soon?”  _

Picking up a slice of crispy bacon, Kylo thanked God that his mother had changed the subject. Glancing across the table to Rey, he curled his lips into a sly smile. 

“Hopefully,” he said, cramming the bacon into his mouth. 

“Oh, good! So you’re actively trying?” Leia pried. 

Taking another bite of her croissant, Rey felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She couldn’t believe his mum had just asked that. They were hopping from one puzzling conversation to another and it was making her spin. 

“Well, mom...we’d be trying right now, but the table is a little full at the moment,” Kylo said cheekily. 

Nearly choking on her food, Rey was able to swallow her bite just in the knick of time. Staring at Ben with a look of complete shock, she tried to kick his shin under the table. Did he really just say that in front of his mum? 

“See that...that right there...is why you’re more like your father than you care to admit,” Leia said, pointing at Ben with her fork. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kylo muttered. 

Leaning towards Rey, Leia gave her a knowing look. “It’s ok, Rey. I know how... _ rough _ my son can be to deal with. Ben is lucky to have you. It takes a strong woman to love a Solo.” 

Blinking at her mother-in-law, Rey’s ears perked at the mention of the family name.  _ Solo.  _ Solo. She was Rey Solo?

_ Of course she was. _

Wanting to be polite, Rey nodded her head in agreement. Picking up her delicate teacup, she brought the hot liquid to her lips and took a sip as she silently played around with her new information. 

Noticing a far away look on Rey’s face, Kylo decided a quick change of subject was warranted. Stuffing his bite of bacon and potatoes against his cheek, he broke his manners to move things along. 

“So how do you like the house, mom?” 

“Son...don’t talk with your mouth full,” Leia tisked. “I swear...didn’t you learn anything at that damn boarding school?” 

Heading his mother’s words, Kylo made a show of chewing his mouthful of food. With the full attention of both women, he swallowed it in a loud gulp that made Leia’s eyes roll.  _ Boarding school his ass.  _

“My apologies,  _ mother.  _ How do you like the house?” 

“That’s better. Oh, I love it...you two did a great job of choosing the perfect home to start your family. When are the movers bringing your stuff? It will look a lot more cozy when you have your things,” Leia asked. 

“Well, there was some sort of weird computer glitch so PODS pushed back our delivery a couple of weeks. We should get them soon, we just need to be patient,” Kylo replied. 

Lifting her eyes to her husband, Rey’s brain started to fire.  _ PODS _ . She was right, he had told her that they were still waiting for them to be delivered. But if that were true, then why were those damn pictures on the walls of their bedroom?

Raising her glass of Coke, Leia glanced back and forth between Ben and Rey. “Damn computers. Sometimes they’re more troublesome than their worth. Well, I hope you get your delivery, soon. It’ll make you both more comfortable to be surrounded by familiar things.” 

Sitting in silence, Rey couldn’t help but agree. That was probably the reason why she felt so out of place. Surely she would feel better once she had her things to remind herself of the life she was constantly doubting?

“Yeah, you’re right Mom,” Kylo said, keeping his intense gaze on his wife. “That will make everything better.” 

“Quick! Quick! Someone write that down! Ben said that I was right!” Leia joked, taking a drink of her soda. 

Unable to help herself, Rey let out a laugh; the happy sound eliciting a grumble from her husband. 

“Yeah well don’t let it get to your head, mom...it won’t happen again,” Kylo said. 

“Funny, that’s what your father says,” Leia replied.

Glancing back and forth between mother and son, Rey continued to giggle. For whatever reason, their jeering just seemed right to her. It was a welcomed change of pace. 

Grinning at his wife, Kylo soaked in her beauty. He was glad to see her laughing. It made him pat himself on the back for agreeing to this little get together. He hated to admit it but Pryde was right. It really was beneficial for Rey to have their world expand a little bit. 

Catching her husband’s stare, Rey returned his adoring smile. Even with her thoughts in disarray, there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her. It was the only thing she was sure about. 

Watching the lovebirds exchange glances, Leia placed her glass on the tabletop. “You two are sickening sweet you know tha—“

_ Ring. Ring. _

“Oh, Hell,” Leia muttered, turning in her chair. 

_ Ring. Ring. _

Saying an expletive under her breath, Leia grabbed her Chanel purse. Reaching inside the luxurious bag, she dug around for her ringing cell phone. Finding it at the bottom, she pulled it from its confines. Pressing her manicured finger on the green button, she brought it to her ear.

“This is Leia,” she said curtly. 

Looking at Ben’s mum out of the corner of her eye, Rey held her breath as she took in her name.  _ Leia.  _ Leia. She had heard that name before. Yes. She definitely had. Why on Earth had she forgotten it? 

“They want to bump up the interview to  _ when?”  _ Leia asked into her phone, her face scrunching in annoyment. “One o’clock? Ackbar, that’s an hour from now and I’m forty-five minutes away from the City! Can’t you just...damn. Ok, fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Hanging up her cell, Leia quickly stood from her seat. Pulling her purse’s strap from the back of the chair, she draped it over her forearm. 

“I’m so sorry you two, I need to get back to work,” Leia said, offering an apologetic grin. 

Standing from his chair, Kylo brushed his hands along the front of his thighs. Moving around the table towards his mom, he was thankful that their time together had been cut short. 

“No worries Mom, we’ll walk you out,” Kylo said. 

Following suit with Ben, Rey stood from her chair and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’ll walk you out.” 

Reaching her hand out towards Ben, Leia slapped a hard frown onto her face. “I wish I could just tell them to shove it...but it’s CNN, and I really need the exposure.”

Taking his mother’s hand, Kylo casually led her towards the front door. He had to admit that leaving for a phantom interview was a good, credible excuse. It was something he didn’t think Rey would really question. 

“Mom, it’s ok. We’re used to this,” he offered, glancing back at Rey. 

Stepping right behind Ben and Leia, Rey tried to look sympathetic. Although she was disappointed that Leia had to leave so soon, she completely understood why. 

“Yeah, you need to do this interview,” Rey said. 

Stopping once they reached the foyer, Leia moved to look at Ben and Rey. Pausing as Ben ordered Alexa to unlock the door, she gave them a cheeky smile. 

“It’s probably a good thing that I have to leave early, anyways...now you can go work on giving me a grandbaby, hmm?” 

Blinking at Leia, Rey’s mouth dropped. There definitely wasn’t any beating around the bush with her mother-in-law. 

Opening the metal door, Kylo nodded his head. Not rattled in the least bit, he reached over to pull his shocked wife towards him. Wrapping his free arm around her, he held her against his side.

“And that’s exactly what we’re going to do, Mom. Now hurry and leave so we can get to it,” he barked. 

“I’m going, I’m going!” Leia exclaimed, not missing a beat. “You two have fun...don’t do anything your father and I wouldn’t do!” 

“Ew, mom,” Kylo muttered. “That’s not a mental picture I need right now.” 

Winking at Ben, Leia turned and made her exit. Looking over her shoulder as she stepped into the cement porch, she gave them a smile.

“I’ll give you a call, later.” 

“Bye, Mom,” Kylo said.

“Bye!” Rey chimed in, lifting her hand to wave. 

Not caring to make sure that his mother got into her Mercedes safely, Kylo shut the door without a second thought. Releasing Rey from his grasp, he turned to get a good look at her. Letting his eyes wander up and down her body, he felt his carnal need grow as he remembered the frilly panties hiding underneath her dress. 

“Well? Shall we?” He asked huskily. 

Meeting Ben’s intense gaze, Rey swallowed hard as familiar butterflies filled her belly. Within a split second, all of her embarrassment and worries disappeared; replaced by a heady desire that only he could stir. It wasn’t fair how quickly he could turn her on. How the Hell did he have such an effect on her? 

“You did promise to make a moaning mess out of me once she left,” Rey breathed, recalling their earlier conversation. 

“I did,” Kylo replied, leaning in closer. “So do you want me to take you upstairs, baby?” 

“Yes, please?” She asked without thinking. 

Reaching for his wife, Kylo moved to take her in his strong arms. Lifting her thin form into a bridal carry, he held her tightly against his torso. Carefully stepping back down the hallway, he headed towards the staircase. 

“I can’t wait to hear you beg for my cock,” he said.

Draping her arms around Ben’s neck, Rey shook her head. “Ohhhh...no,  _ you’ll _ be begging first, Ben! You know you’re always so eager to be inside me...one look at my cunt and you’ll break, just like you always do!” 

Spurned on by her dirty mouth, Kylo hurried his steps. Turning to face the staircase, he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in warning.  _ Oh, she was in for it.  _

“I hope brunch gave you enough energy, my love...because I’m going to drain you of everything you have. You’re not going to be able to walk once I’m done with you,” he promised darkly, taking her upstairs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Kylo, Kylo...He’s delusional thinking that he’s done a job well done. He’s so clueless. And Rey...I mean, I can’t blame her for diving head first into that coping mechanism. Plenty of people would jump at the chance to ignore their failing mental health to jump into bed with him (👋🏻👋🏻👋🏻), lol. So. Who’s ready for some 🔥🔥🔥 next chapter?! I know I am...I guess I’d better write it, huh? Lol...
> 
> How are we feeling?! Please let me know your thoughts down below!! Sometimes being a fic writer feels like you’re screaming into the void. I know I’m always begging...but just knowing that you read this thing and would come back for more means a lot! So if that’s the case, and you feel awkward talking to authors..could you just leave me your favorite emoji in the box? That will at least let me know that you didn’t hate it. That’s my first thought when I see the numbers rise, but the interaction drop. So let me see those emojis!! I’ll go first...here’s my fav 😈😈😈
> 
> Have a wonderful week, everyone!!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies!!
> 
> I hope you’re doing well. Before we begin, I just wanted to say a huge thank you to januarywren for being my beta for this chapter!! I appreciated the help so much, you’re amazing!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Are you ready for some smut? I hope so!

Wiggling out of her yellow sundress, Rey tossed it to the floor without so much as a second thought. Scooting her semi-nude body towards the edge of the bed, she looked up at Ben as he stood before her. Eyeing him as he undressed, she felt her lust grow with every quick heartbeat. Caught in the torrent of her arousal, she barely registered the oddity of his unmarred torso. 

“Do you need a hand?” She asked suggestively.

Casually dropping his black sweater, Kylo quirked the corner of his lips into a devilish smile. Taking a step closer to the bed, he nodded his head in reply. This was the one time where he didn’t mind her inability to be patient. 

“Yes,” he said, his voice low and husky. 

Draping her legs over the side of the mattress, Rey reached for the waistband of his black slacks. Keeping her hazel eyes focused on his, she made quick work of undoing his button and fly. Pulling the fabric down off of his hips, she let out a tiny gasp when she realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Naughty boy...going commando when you knew your mum was coming over,” she tisked. 

Swallowing hard as Rey slid her fingers along his hardened cock, Kylo trailed his eyes from her beautiful face to her bare tits. Focusing his needy gaze on her rosebud nipples, he suppressed a shiver as she teased him with a shallow rake of her nails. 

“You should punish me,” he suggested. 

Wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock, Rey leaned forward. Holding him steady with her firm grasp, she gave him a dirty grin. 

“You do deserve a good tongue lashing,” she purred. 

Leaning forward on the mattress, Rey brought her mouth within an inch of Ben’s thick cock. Making sure that he was watching her every move, she slowly pushed her tongue past her parted lips. Needing a good taste, she circled the flat of her tongue around the pink head of his dick. 

Lurching suddenly in her hand, Kylo groaned as his body registered instant pleasure. Reminding himself of the nights he had spent dreaming of her talented mouth, he readied himself to take all of her sweet torment. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be through before she even began. 

Moving her head backwards, Rey gave Ben a disapproving look. Squeezing her fingers around his base, she chided him for losing his self control. 

“Don’t move, or I won’t suck you off,” she warned. 

Gritting his teeth, Kylo narrowed his dark eyes as he stared at his little hellion. Resisting the urge to grab a fistful of her hair, he balled his hands into tight fists at his sides. Nodding once in agreement, he forced himself to stay perfectly still. 

“Good boy,” Rey praised.

Opening her mouth once again, Rey continued her torturous play. Gently pushing his cock upwards with her hand, she swirled her wet tongue against the underside of his flesh. Traveling at a slow and deliberate pace, she moved back and forth towards his tip; inching upwards with every sharp intake of his breath. 

Watching his wife mercilessly tease his cock, Kylo shuddered as his need took hold of his core. Memorizing each shameless press of her velvet tongue, he spat out a series of lewd obscenities. At that moment, there was no doubt in his mind that she would be the death of him. 

Knowing she had him exactly where she wanted, Rey eased the grip of her hand. Letting his cock fall forward, she took a third of his length into her eager mouth. Mindful of her teeth, she sealed her lips around him before continuing her administration. 

Gliding her tongue across his skin, Rey began to slowly bob her head up and down. Taking in more and more of his cock with each pass, she smirked to herself as she heard him whimper. It was good to know that she had just as much of a heady effect on him as he did with her. 

Staring at Rey in complete awe, Kylo felt his mind spin. Doing everything in his power to ignore his carnal desire to fuck her face, he focused on her rhythmic movement. With every wanton shift of her tongue, his body responded in time. Raising his temperature and causing his heart rate to dangerously spike. 

_ “Holy fuck,”  _ he groaned. “That feels...so good...baby.” 

Spurned on by his erotic tone, Rey continued her advances. Pausing a moment to relax her gag reflex, she took in as much of his length as she could. Pressing her lips tightly against his skin, she ramped the speed of her movements. Bobbing her head faster and faster, she hungrily swirled her tongue across his throbbing cock. Closing her watering eyes, she felt her own arousal grow. It didn’t take long before the familiar ache settled between her thighs. 

Arching into her warm mouth, Kylo hissed out a warning. She was driving him closer to the edge, and he wouldTeetering on the verge of his impending release, he gave her a bawdy choice. 

“ _ Baby _ ...do you want me to cum...in your mouth...or in your cunt?” He asked huskily. 

Opening her eyes, Rey turned her gaze upwards. Debating his words, she reluctantly loosened her lips. Although she was curious about how he would taste, she couldn’t deny the wicked appeal of the thought of him coming inside of her. 

Pulling her head backwards, Rey released Ben’s cock from her mouth with a loud  _ ‘pop.’  _ Lifting her free hand to wipe the spit from the corners of her used lips, she gave him a flirty smile. 

“You can’t get me pregnant if you cum in my mouth,” she said, languidly pumping his length with the hand still holding him. 

Letting out a low growl, Kylo lifted his hand to grab her thin wrist. Halting her dirty movement, he forced her to let go of his readied cock. Bending over the temptress, he roamed his gaze over her flushed face. 

“Take off your panties and get on your hands and knees,” he ordered, easing his grip. 

Blinking her glassy eyes, Rey felt her skin pebble in anticipation. Heading his dirty command, she scooted towards the center of the king sized bed. Making a show of removing the white lace panties, she couldn’t help but grin as she noticed his muscles tense. It was almost intoxicating to know he wanted her so badly. 

Fully stepping out of his slacks, Kylo took his fill of his eager wife. Pausing a moment to thank his lucky stars, he walked to the foot of the bed. Crawling his nude body onto the mattress, he watched with bated breath as she moved into the wanton position.  _ God,  _ the thought. He couldn’t wait to be inside her, but he needed to be careful. He couldn’t risk her breaking, again. 

Settling on all fours, Rey spread her legs wide. Turning to look over her shoulder, she brought in a jagged breath as she registered the intense look on Ben’s angular face. She could tell he was reigning himself in, though she didn’t understand why. She wanted a fast and frenzied fuck. 

“Don’t be gentle,” she said with a smile. “I can take it.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Kylo kept his expression as neutral as possible. He would love nothing more than to fuck her into oblivion, but it would be detrimental if he took her too far. 

“Oh, I know you can, baby...but I don’t know if I can,” he said truthfully. 

Furrowing her brow, Rey eyed Ben curiously. She didn’t quite know what to think of that. Didn’t he promise to make her scream? 

“Huh?” 

Playing off his comment with a shake of his head, Kylo slinked his large form behind her. Leaving a gap between their naked bodies, he allowed himself to stare at her waiting pussy. 

“Well you worked so good with your mouth, if I just start fucking you like you want me to, I won’t last more than thirty seconds...and I want to give you more than that,” he replied

_ “Oh,”  _ Rey replied. 

Moving his right hand, he let his fingertips trail a line from her ass cheek down to the inside her toned thigh. Tickling her soft skin, he slowly glided his fingers towards her exposed apex. 

“In fact,” he began, pressing the tip of his middle finger between the bare lips of her cunt. “I think I should make you cum at least once before I actually start fucking you.” 

Dragging his finger up and down her folds, Kylo coated his skin in her warm arousal. Knowing full well that she was ripe for the taking, he easily found her hardened clit. Slightly moving his body to the side, he leaned over her back as he began to play. 

“Ohh...look at you, hmm? Already so wet for me,” he purred. 

Closing her eyes, Rey let out a breathy moan. Focusing on the radiating pleasure caused by his touch, she felt herself tremble as he teased her overly sensitive clit. Gripping the wrinkled sheets concerning the mattress, she arched her hips as her need wound itself into a tight ball. 

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Kylo watched her intently as she began to crumble. Flicking his long finger against her pink pearl at a quick pace, he committed to memory every pant and whimper escaping her lips. She always looked so beautiful as she came undone, he wanted to soak up every bit of it. 

“Does that feel good?” He asked. 

Swallowing hard, Rey couldn’t stop herself from circling her narrow hips. Grinding down on Ben’s greedy touch, she squealed into the air as he alternated the pace from rapidly quick to achingly slow. Over and over in such a way that made her lose her mind. 

_ “Ahhh...yes!”  _ She exclaimed. 

Smiling at his whimpering wife, Kylo worked his fingers against her slick clit. Swirling his fingers counterclockwise, he used the edge of his nails to skim her flesh with every pass. Knowing her body responded quickly to an ounce of pain, he couldn’t resist his dark urge. He only hoped it wouldn’t be too much for her to handle. 

Shaking from the sensory overload, Rey bolted headfirst towards her release. Between the obscene sounds filling the bedroom, and Ben’s nimble fingers, she couldn’t stop herself from cumming even if she wanted to. 

_ “So...so...close,”  _ she panted. 

“Ohhh...yes you are,” he cooed, taking her clit between his index finger and thumb. “Beg me and I’ll let you cum.” 

Desperately needing to break, Rey opened her eyes wide. Looking over her shoulder at her cocky husband, she scrunched her face in a silent plea. 

Shaking his head, Kylo barely squeezed his fingers together. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he gave her another chance. 

_ “Say it,”  _ he commanded. 

Growling in frustration, Rey felt her heart pound against her ribcage. With all of her muscles screaming in unison, she caved into his demand.

“Please!” Rey exclaimed. 

Obliging his desperate love, Kylo praised her obedience. Giving her exactly what she needed, he fully pinched her clit between his fingers. Rolling the pearl as he applied firm pressure, he studied her with a dark intensity as she fell apart at the seams.

Opening her mouth to scream, Rey was rendered silent as her release consumed her. Freezing in place for a handful of heartbeat, her body trembled as wave after wave of pleasure rippled from her core. Suddenly unable to support herself on all fours, she fell to the mattress with a whimper. 

Removing his hand from Rey’s cunt as she collapsed, Kylo’s ego swelled. Moving to gently caress her back, he curled his lips into a sly smirk. He loved knowing that even after everything, he still had this power over her. 

“Are you ok, baby?” He asked, his voice low and soft. 

Gulping in a mouthful of air, Rey could only nod a reply. Enjoying the lingering remnants of her orgasm, she waited for her muscles to fully relax before turning on her side. 

Lifting a brow, Kylo eyed Rey critically. She looked absolutely spent, it was a little alarming. Had he taken things too far? He didn’t know if her mind could afford another alteration. 

“Baby?” 

Stretching her singing limbs, Rey let out a blissful laugh. Giving her husband a bright smile, she lifted her dizzy head from the bed. She didn’t know why he looked so concerned, he had just given her one hell of an orgasm. She felt beyond amazing. 

“I’m more than ok, Ben...God, that felt so bloody good,” she offered, reaching out to touch his hand. “Although I don’t think I can get back on my hands and knees...you may just have to fuck me here like this.” 

Taking her hand in his, relief flooded his still wound body. Lying down on his side next to his wife, he leaned in to give her a loving kiss on her forehead. 

“We don’t have to if you’re too tired,” he whispered. “Your head doesn’t hurt, does it?” 

Meeting his anxious eyes, Rey stifled a snort. It was very sweet of him to be worried, but she wasn’t a fragile little doll. He of all people should know that by now. She didn’t understand his sudden reservation. 

“Oh, I’m definitely not too tired and my head feels just fine,” she began, letting go of his hand to brush her fingers over his forearm. “I need you Ben...I want to feel you cum inside of me.” 

Relaxing his features, Kylo felt a shiver race up his spine. In an instant, all of his misgivings melted away. Her racy words were music to his ears. He was hoping she would say that. 

“Turn around, baby,” he said. 

“Yes, Sir,” she said flirtily. 

Rolling onto her opposite side, Rey bent her legs in anticipation. Turning her head, she watched from the corner of her eyes as Ben snuggled in behind her. Basking in the comforting warmth of his body, she smiled as he nuzzled a kiss on the crown of her head. 

Spooning his muscular body against Rey, Kylo allowed his right hand to freely roam. Slowly drifting his fingers downward, he grinned as he felt her skin pebble under his touch. Trailing his fingers from her ribcage to the side of her hip, and then to her upper thigh, he urged her leg to lift with a gentle squeeze. 

“Spread yourself for me,” he said, his voice slightly strained.

With her breath hitching in her throat, Rey did as she was told. Raising her bent leg, she unabashedly opened herself. Arching ever so slightly against him, she allowed him complete access to her still thrumming cunt. Patiently waiting as he moved into position, she took notice of a small pinprick in her left temple. 

Moving his hand between their nude bodies, Kylo grasped onto his readied cock. Pumping his fingers over his length, he held back a groan as he slipped between her thighs. Holding himself steady at the base, he eagerly ran the tip between her wet folds. Suddenly feeling her body stiffen, he immediately halted his advances. 

“What? Is everything ok? Do you want me to stop?” He asked. 

Blinking away the pain near her eyes, Rey snapped back into reality. Wanting to reassure her husband, she reached her hand backwards to touch his handsome face. 

“I’m fine, Ben...please don’t stop, I need you,” she said. 

Having her word that everything was fine, Kylo nodded his head. Moving his hips, he angled his aching cock against her entrance. Slowly inching his tip inside of her, he hissed out an obscenity as his brain registered how amazing her silken cunt felt. 

Grinning at his reaction, Rey draped her lifted leg onto Ben’s lower half. Moaning as he slowly sheathed himself, her body shuddered in pleasure as it adjusted to his thick girth. 

_ “God!”  _ Rey exclaimed. “You feel so  _ fucking _ good!” 

“I was...just about to say...the same thing,” Kylo replied, trying his best to concentrate. 

Sinking himself as far as the angle would allow, Kylo paused for a scant moment to gather his wits. Although he wasn’t as deep as he would’ve liked, he knew that this was the perfect position to not let himself get too carried away. 

Lifting her hand from his cheekbone, Rey reached to grab a fistful of his dark locks. Twisting her fingers in his tangled mane, she encouraged him to begin with a press of her backside. 

Reaching for her sharp hip, Kylo took in a ragged breath as she teasingly slid her cunt over his length. Giving into his own lust, he met her tiny thrusts. Gripping her hip bone, he kept his movement shallow and slow; rocking back and forth in an easy rhythm that made his body sing. 

Mewling into the air of the room, Rey closed her glassy eyes. Focusing on the intense pleasure building between her thighs, she squeezed her inner muscles around him with every withdrawal to create more friction. 

Caught off guard by her little trick, Kylo let out a masculine groan. Furrowing his brow, he began to thrust half a pace faster, needing to feel more of her womanly tease. 

_ “Ahhh...keep doing that,”  _ he breathed, clawing his fingers into the flesh of her hip. 

“What?  _ This?”  _ Rey asked innocently, fluttering the walls of her cunt around his length. 

Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, Kylo grunted a reply. Firmly thrusting in and out of her silken pussy, he tried to ignore his protesting body. Her wicked torture was a double edged sword. He needed more, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay sane for long.

“Yes...that,” he hissed. “Do you want me...to make you cum again?” 

Meeting each of Ben’s carnal thrusts, Rey shook her head. For some reason, the pain in her temples was becoming more noticable and she was worried another orgasm may trigger a migraine. That was information she would keep to herself, however. Letting go of his dark locks, she brought her hand to cup her exposed tit. Squeezing her fingers in time with his shallow movement, she was quite content with the current pleasure he was giving her. 

“No...no...I want  _ you _ to cum,” she replied with a moan. 

Leaning his head forward, Kylo pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. Rocking his hips from side to side, he relished in the sound of their lovemaking. Spurned on by her admission, he quickened his pace. 

“Are...you sure?” He asked. 

Pinching her rosebud nipple between her fingers, Rey swallowed hard. Whimpering a reply, she shivered as the tip of his cock nudged against a spot that always made her see stars.

“Yeah...I am.” 

Thoroughly pleased by her answer, Kylo let his instincts take over. Gliding in and out of her sopping cunt, his razor sharp release grew low in his belly. Thrusting faster and faster, he let out a series of deep grunts as he let go of the control he was holding onto. Moving his hand from her hip to her thigh, he clawed his short nails into her tanned skin. 

Crying out in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain, Rey went into sensory overload. With every loud  _ slap _ of their bodies, she felt her resolve crumble bit by bit until it was completely gone. Without even trying, she was shocked to realize that another orgasm was already gripping her core.

_ “Oh fuck...oh fuck,”  _ she whimpered, unable to stop herself. 

Widening his dark eyes, Kylo’s mouth fell open in sudden surprise. Before he knew what was happening, he felt the unmistakable fluttering of her cunt around his length. Immediately recognizing what that meant, he arched his hips against her. Sheathing the entirety of his throbbing cock, he allowed his own release to consume him. With a deep groan, he held tightly onto her thigh as his cock spurt his milky cum into her waiting pussy. 

Riding out the entirety of her orgasm, Rey turned her head. Looking at her husband out of the corner of her eyes, she couldn’t help but laugh in amazement. She didn’t think that had ever happened before.

“Wow...just... _ wow,”  _ she said. 

Enjoying the last remnants of his release, Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey’s torso. Snuggling against her, he let out a sigh of contentment. That was definitely a first for them, but hopefully not the last. 

“How did that happen? I didn’t even touch your clit,” he wondered.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rey tried to calm her still racing heart. Taking in a handful of breaths, she shivered as Ben’s spent cock slipped from her cunt. 

“I honestly have no idea...but I would love to give it another go,” she replied. 

Nuzzling into her hair with the tip of his long nose, Kylo chuckled. “You and me, both...maybe we can try again later tonight, hmm?” 

“Yes, please!” Rey exclaimed, wiggling her pert ass. 

Wincing slightly, Kylo stiffened as she brushed her backside against him. “Ohhh...careful baby...my cock is really sensitive right now.”

“Sorry!” She replied, halting her movement.

Hugging her tighter against his body, Kylo lovingly kissed her head. “It's ok...God you fucking drained me...you should be proud of yourself.” 

“Oh I am!” She said, basking in her triumph. “I told you I would!”

“That you did, baby,” he replied with a yawn. “That you did.” 

Lying in a comfortable silence for a few long moments, Rey’s fuzzy thoughts drifted to Leia and her talk of grandchildren. Realizing the possibility that they might have just given her one, she began to wonder aloud. 

“Hmm…so...do you think it worked?” 

Arching a heavy brow, Kylo paused trying to wrack his brain of what she was talking about. For whatever reason, he was drawing a blank. Probably because she really had drained him. 

“Did what work, baby?” 

“You know...do you think you got me pregnant?” Rey asked. 

Taking in a sudden breath, the lightbulb in his mind flickered on.  _ Fuck, _ of course. A baby. It was an integral part of the narrative. He hoped this meant that she wanted to move forward with his plan. It was what was best for her. 

_ It was what was best for them.  _

“Oh... _ oh!”  _ Kylo exclaimed. “God, I hope so. That’s what we want, right?” 

Pressing her lips together, Rey quietly debated. Yes, that's what she wanted. At least that’s what she thought she did. It would be a logical next step for them, wouldn’t it? First comes love, then comes marriage...but why couldn’t she shake the feeling that being a mum just wasn’t in the cards for her? 

“Yeah...yeah, it is,” Rey replied. 

Grinning to himself, Kylo closed his tired eyes. “Then it’s going to happen, my love.”

“You think so?” Rey asked, her voice lifting slightly. 

Cuddling against her, he tried to reassure her with another kiss on the crown of her head. Of course it would happen. He would make sure of it. 

“I know so,” he stated confidently. 

Comforted by her husband’s words, Rey pushed her pessimistic thoughts to the side. Soaking in his body heat, she tried to relax her muscles. Noticing that the dull throbbing in her temples had returned, she tried to distract herself from the annoyance. Knowing that sleeping wasn’t an option, she glanced around the large bedroom. 

Sweeping her gaze over the walls, Rey narrowed her eyes. Fully expecting to see the odd prints from earlier, she was shocked to see that the walls were completely bare.  _ What the hell?  _ She thought to herself. Where did they go? 

Feeling his wife stiffen in his arms, Kylo opened his eyes. Lifting his head from the mattress, he instantly became concerned. Fuck. What, now? 

“What? What’s wrong, baby?” 

Biting on her lower lip, Rey was unsure if she should say anything. There were so many odd things happening and she didn’t understand what was going on. She didn’t want him to think she was crazy, but perhaps he could give her a logical explanation? Taking in a ragged breath, she decided to take the risk. 

“What happened to the pictures?” 

Furrowing his brow, Kylo turned his attention towards the empty walls. Within a second, a sinking feeling took place in the pit of his stomach. 

“What pictures?” He asked. 

Gently wriggling herself from Ben’s arms, Rey pulled herself into a sitting position. Staring at the empty walls, she lifted her hand to point at where the prints had been only hours prior. 

“There were three pictures hung there, there...and there. I saw them when I was getting dressed. Where did they go?” 

Raising his torso from the mattress, Kylo sat ramrod straight next to his wife. Scrunching his lips into a hard frown, alarm bells rang in his ears. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby. We haven’t hung anything, yet...we still don’t have our stuff,” he offered. 

Shaking her head, Rey recalled the prints in her mind’s eye. She had seen them, she absolutely had. Right? 

“I know I saw them,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. 

Reaching over to gently caress Rey’s back, Kylo tried to remain calm. Putting on an air of nonchalance, he pressed for more details. He needed to know exactly what he was working with. 

“What did they look like, baby?” 

Seeing them vividly in her otherwise shoddy memory, Rey rattled off their descriptions. “Well...they were all eleven by fourteen, black wooden frames. They looked like modern art pieces...but they weren’t anything I’ve ever seen before...at least I don’t think so. Anyways...they had this weird symbol on them. It looked like a sideways hexagon with a spiked sun in the center? I don’t know, they were weird.” 

Clenching his jaw, Kylo internally seethed.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _ This wasn’t some random blip. This was something far deeper. Between her comment downstairs about Hux and Phasma and now this, it was clear that Pryde wasn’t as successful as he had claimed to be. 

“Those sound like the pictures I had in my apartment when we first started dating, Rey. Don’t you remember how you hated the damn things? I got rid of them as soon as we moved in together. It must’ve just been a figment of your imagination, baby...when was the last time you had your medicine?” He asked. 

Blinking her eyes, Rey turned to look at Ben’s handsome face. Medicine? She didn’t have any clue what he was talking about. 

“Huh?”

Softening his features, Kylo moved his hand from her back to play with her chestnut waves. Twirling a lock around his finger, he kept his voice low and soft. 

“You know, for your headaches? Sometimes when you forget to take it, your brain starts making you think that you’re seeing things. Remember that one time when you thought the milk in the fridge was green instead of white?” 

Sweeping her eyes over his face, the chaos in her mind grew. Wracking her brain to remember anything of what Ben has said, she only came up empty handed. What the hell was he talking about? 

“Do you have one now?” Kylo asked, continuing to toy with her hair. 

“Hmm?” Rey asked.

“A headache. Do you have one, now? I’ve noticed that sometimes they come on after we’ve had sex.” 

Nodding her head, Rey dropped her gaze to her lap. She did have a headache, and it did seem to get a little worse after her last orgasm. Maybe he was right. All of this was probably happening because she had forgotten to take her medicine. It was the only thing that made even the tiniest bit of sense. 

“Yeah, I do,” Rey said. 

Instantly pissed off, Kylo bit into the soft flesh of his cheek. His number one fear was coming true. It seemed as if her mind was hellbent on trying to repair itself. Her innate stubbornness was going to ruin everything. 

Deciding to move the charade along, Kylo stamped down his rising anger. He needed to shut her down so he could get some damn answers. Having her think that she had fallen asleep due to some faux medicine was far kinder than the truth. 

“I think there’s a bottle in the bathroom, want me to get it for you?” 

“Yes, please,” Rey whispered. 

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

Releasing his hand from her hair, Kylo scooted his large body down to the foot of the bed. Easing himself from the mattress, he gave his wife a small glance before stalking towards the bathroom. 

Crossing the threshold of the en-suite, he flicked on the LED lights. Squinting as his eyes adjusted, he stepped towards the vanity. Wanting the sound of his movements to be believable, he opened the empty drawer. Taking a moment to focus on his thoughts, an orange plastic bottle suddenly appeared at the bottom. Reaching to grab the phantom medicine, he then turned his attention towards the quartz countertop. Within a split second, a drinking glass manifested out of thin air. Turning on the faucet, he filled the cup with water. 

Letting out a sigh, Kylo moved his turbulent gaze towards his image in the mirror. Studying himself with a critical eye, he debated on whether or not he should just come clean. Telling himself that things were just far too gone, he quickly shook that idea away. 

Closing the wooden drawer, Kylo straightened his posture and exited the bathroom. Stepping over to his love on the bed, he gave her a reassuring grin. Handing her the water glass, he popped open the medicine bottle and shook two white pills into her free hand. 

“These should help, baby,” he said. 

Looking up at her husband, Rey nodded her head. Placing the pills into her mouth, she washed them down with a large swing of water. She hoped he was right. She hated feeling like she was losing her mind. 

Taking the glass from her, Kylo placed it on the nightstand next to the crystal vase filled with roses. Turning his eyes from the flowers to Rey, he moved back to the bed. Climbing onto the mattress, he again took his place by her side. Urging her to lie back down next to him, he lovingly wrapped his arm around her. 

“Did you like the flowers, baby?” Kylo asked. 

Turning her body towards her husband, Rey snuggled against his side. Happy to have the change of subject, she plastered a bright smile on her face. 

“I did! They’re beautiful...but I have to ask, why are you sorry?” 

Arching a brow, Kylo glanced down at her. “What do you mean, baby?” 

“Well, you always give me roses when you’ve done something that you shouldn’t have,” she replied without thinking. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Kylo tried to play off her comment. Internally, however, he was screaming. 

She was having another recall of their old life together. Her bleeds were worse than he thought. 

“Can’t a husband give his wife roses just because he wants to?”

Humming a reply, Rey moved to rest her ear against his chest. Listening to the rising beat of his heart, she instantly knew that he was lying.

“I suppose,” she replied, not wanting to pick a fight. 

Slowly running his fingers up and down her upper arm, Kylo stewed inside. Traveling his thoughts from the roses to the teddy bear, he decided to test her waters. He might as well try to find out how many remnants were still hiding in that fragile mind of hers. 

“Did you like the bear, too?” 

“I did, he’s adorable,” she said. 

Taking in a breath, he readied himself to ask his final question. He hoped with every fiber in his being that she would give him a vague and clueless answer. 

“Then why did you rip out his eye?” 

Twisting her face in thought, Rey silent repeated the question over and over. Thinking hard and long, her muscles stiffened as a foreign series of moving images played before her eyes. To her surprise, they were clear and precise; completely different than all of the other static buzzing around in her head. 

It was something that actually felt  _ real.  _ Unlike the so-called memories she was being force fed. 

Raising her pained head from his chest, Rey turned her face towards his. Focusing on the tiny tick in his left eyelid, she felt her confidence rise. It was blatantly obvious from his little tell that he knew exactly what she was thinking, and that it was true. 

“I was just doing what you trained me to do,  _ Sir _ ,” she heard herself say. “You should know better than to spy on me.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling? Please let me know, I would love to hear. Seriously...
> 
> Stay safe and healthy out there. Hope to see you back next upload. ❤️❤️❤️


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I hope you all are safe and healthy. How’s your weather been? I was snowed in all weekend...hoping it starts to melt today! 
> 
> I want to once again thank januarywren for being my beta for this chapter and saving my ass, again!! 
> 
> So. Are you guys ready for some answers? Well, you’re going to get them. Let’s go!

“What the hell are you talking about Rey?” Kylo asked, feigning innocence. 

Turning her nude body, Rey crawled on top of Ben. Straddling his torso, she loomed over him like a serpent poised to strike. With every passing second, the dull images in her mind sharpened. Bringing with them an awareness that was missing only a handful of minutes prior. 

“A nanny cam, Ben? Really?” she said, her voice dripping with agitation. 

Staring at her with his mouth agape, Kylo’s heart skipped a beat. Moving his hands to her hips, he tried his best to secure her in place. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He knew all too well what the look in her eyes meant. She was morphing into the dangerous woman he loved so much. Under different circumstances he would be thrilled, but now? It scared him shitless.

“What the hell are you talking about, Rey? What nanny cam? It was just a stuffed bear! I would never spy on you! I would _never_ invade your privacy like that!” he exclaimed. 

Placing her opened hands on his shoulders, Rey painted on a deep scowl. Clawing her nails into his pale skin, she growled in anger. His lies were echoing around her head, causing scattered memories long forgotten to resurface. Bit by bit, her mind fused the foreign lifetime with the present; bruising her from the inside out. 

“Liar!” Rey yelled, unable to contain her chaotic emotions. “You _always_ spy on me, Ben! You don’t trust me! You never have and you never fucking will!” 

Lifting his head from the mattress, Kylo tried to keep his composure cool and calm. Gently massaging his fingers over her hip bones, he furrowed his brow in faux confusion. He was on the verge of losing control over her, he had to redirect her before she was too far gone. 

“That’s not true, baby...why would I do that? You know how much I love you. I trust you with my life!” he exclaimed, giving her puppy dog eyes. “Now why don’t you just lie back down and relax. You’re getting too worked up over nothing...and I’m sure your head isn’t feeling too great right now, is it?” 

Almost on cue, Rey winced as a phantom vice clamped onto her skull. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whimpered as a razor sharp pain washed over her. 

“What’s going on? What...what are you doing to me,” she whined, bringing her hands to her temples. “Ben?! What...what are you doing?!” 

Softening his angular features, Kylo lifted his right hand from her hip. Covering her hand on the side of her head with his own, he pushed out a ragged breath. He hated to see her in pain, but he was powerless to stop it. This was something he had no part in. 

“Sweetheart, I’m not doing this,” he began, keeping his tone low and smooth. “This isn’t me...you’re doing this to yourself. I need you to calm down. Please, baby, just breathe. Lie back down and rest. That’s all you need to do.” 

Opening her eyes as much as the pain would allow, Rey glared at her husband. Curling her lips into a sneer, her body trembled from a mixture of fear and anger. _Like hell she was doing this to herself._

“Bullshit,” she spat, dropping her hands from her temples. “What did you do to me, Ben?”

Keeping his gaze focused on hers, Kylo shook his head. “I didn’t do anything, baby...you’re just starting to get a migraine, that’s all. Now calm down. The medicine should kick in soon...you’ll feel better, soon.” 

Visibly shaking, her rage grew as she listened to his feeble lies. Trying to ignore the _whooshing_ sound filling her ears, she focused on calming the whirlwind in her mind. Pushing irrelevant images to the side, she began piecing together just what was actually happening. 

“Don’t you lie to me, Ben! Tell me where we are! _Tell me what you did to me!”_ Rey snarled, looking around the room. “Oh...oh my God...this isn’t real! _None of this is real! What did you do?! What the fuck did you do, Ben?!”_

Bracing himself for the storm, Kylo’s entire body tensed in preparation. Watching as the light behind her eyes flickered to life, he instinctively reached for her arms. 

“Rey! You’re not making sense! I didn’t do anything! Stop, baby! Baby, just _CALM DOWN!”_

Squirming out of his hold, Rey pressed her thighs against his sides to stabilize herself. Twisting her face in frustration, she growled through the pain still gripping her head. In the midst of the tumultuous moment, a long forgotten memory entered her mind, it’s grainy images hinting at the answer her husband stubbornly refused to give. 

“Oh my God,” she began, the blood draining from her face. “Is this...is this a Sim?! _Are we in a fucking SIM, Ben?!”_

Feeling a phantom punch to the gut, Kylo immediately went into damage control. “A Sim? What are you talking about, Rey? You’re not making any sense...please, just ca—“

Before he could finish his sentence, Rey sprung into action. Lunging forward, she wrapped her hands securely around his throat. Digging her fingers into his strong neck, she pressed down with as much weight as she could muster. 

“QUIT LYING TO ME, BEN!” she yelled, easily finding his pulse point. “This house! Your mum! The...the...God Damn _Order_ pictures! Your little _act_ of trying to be the perfect husband! The obsession with starting a family... _the fucking baby obsesession! You know that’s not possible! Oh my God...none of this is real! IT'S ALL A BLOODY SIMULATION! ISN’T IT?!”_

Trying to get in much needed air, Kylo thrashed his head from side to side. Within seconds, his vision began to spot around the edges. Knowing he would lose consciousness if he didn’t do something, he reached for her thin wrists. Roughly latching onto them, he viciously squeezed in an effort to get her to lose her grip. 

Yelping into the empty bedroom, Rey continued with her strike. Slicing her nails into the skin of his throat, she pressed her thighs tighter against his sides. 

_“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!”_

Sharply twisting her wrists, Kylo managed to free himself from his hellion’s wrath. Gulping in a handful of breaths, he used her hold on his torso to his advantage. Rolling on top of her, he gruffly secured her arms above her head. Pushing her wrists into the mattress, he rested his heavy body on hers. 

“WHY?! You want to know why, Rey?!” he yelled, his voice cracking at the seams. 

Squirming beneath her husband, Rey reluctantly met his eyes. Slathered on his otherwise handsome face was a pain she knew she had seen before. It was the same way he looked at her after they had returned from their secret holiday in Reykjavik, right before her entire lifetime with him faded to black. 

_“Yes!”_ she hissed. “Tell me!” 

Swallowing hard, Kylo paused a moment to collect his thoughts. There wasn’t any point in trying to hide things from her, now. The damage was already done. She knew what he had done to her. 

“Because you’re a ticking time bomb, Rey,” he offered, keeping his voice low. “And right now I’m doing _everything_ in my power to save you before you explode!” 

Blinking at him, Rey shook her head in disbelief. It was another lie to mislead her. _It had to be._

“I...I don’t know what you’re talking about! You’re lying again...quit lying to me!”

Giving her a wistful grin, Kylo leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Pulling away, he quirked his head as he studied her confused face. He would miss her like this, the real Rey. The one that knew every broken part of him and still loved him despite it all. 

_His Rey._

“I wish I was, baby...but don’t worry, everything will be ok. I promise, I won’t let them get to you...I’ll keep you safe. Now please rest, my love...let me take this pain away.”

Bucking under him, Rey fought against his hold. With her eyes welling with hot tears, she pleaded with him over and over again. He was going to shut her down, she felt it in her bones. He was going to take everything away from her, again. 

“Please, Ben...please... _please don’t.”_

Furrowing his brow, Kylo tried his best to keep himself together. Letting himself have one last, long look, he moved to press his lips against the shell of her ear. Staying still as she attempted to wriggle from him, he began the torturous countdown. 

“Three.” 

Widening her watery eyes, Rey let out a shaky sob. He was ending the Sim and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. She was completely powerless. 

“No, _please!”_ she begged one last time. 

Pausing his count, Kylo wrestled with his inner demons. He didn’t want to do this to her again, but it was what was best to her. Once they found the trigger, he could give everything back. This was a necessary evil for the time being. 

“Two,” he continued. 

With hot tears spilling from her eyes, Rey suddenly stilled beneath him. Knowing exactly what was to come, she resigned herself to her empty fate. Turning her splotchy face, she gave him a somber, parting kiss on his cheek. 

“Save me, Ben,” she whispered before her mind slipped into the inky darkness. 

“One.” 

* * *

Staring at his wife as she lay unconscious on the medical gurney, Kylo’s mind churned. Replaying the last moments of the Sim again and again, he criticized his selfish actions. He should have told her the complete truth surrounding his motives. It wasn’t fair of him to be so vague, but then again, when was he ever fair to her? 

Watching her blanket covered chest as it rose and fell, he reached over to take her limp hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he dragged his dark eyes upward. Settling on her serene face, he tried to ignore the multiple nodes and wires positioned around her head. She didn’t deserve this madness. He wished he could go back in time to the night they had returned from Iceland, to the night he had given the order to complete the first Mindwipe. He might have been able to save her back then. But now? 

“She’s got a snowball’s chance in hell, Ren,” quipped the ginger standing at the foot of Rey’s gurney. _“We’ve_ got a snowball’s chance in Hell. Might as well put a bullet in her brain and be done with it.” 

Turning his head to look at Hux, Kylo instantly bristled. Letting go of Rey’s hand, he quickly cleared the steps separating him from his subordinate. Lunging at the slender man, he grabbed him by the throat. Squeezing his fingers into his neck, he roughly slammed him into the cinderblock wall directly behind. 

_“Maybe I should put a bullet in your head, instead!”_ Kylo hissed. 

Losing the breath in his lungs, Hux grasped onto Kylo’s arm. With the rapid thrum of his heartbeat filling his ears, he attempted to push the deranged man away. Managing to loosen his hold just enough to suck in much needed air, he gave him a tiny sneer. Oh, how he enjoyed getting under his skin. 

Moving towards the bickering duo, Pryde cleared his throat. Making a last notation onto the screen of his tablet, he glanced back and forth between the two with a bored look on his face. 

“Sir, this is your daily reminder that you need Armitage. Try not to kill him just yet, hmm?” Pryde said. 

Reluctantly relaxing his hand, Kylo released Hux’s throat with a growl. Dropping his arm to his side, he straightened his shoulders before giving the ginger a scathing look. Unfortunately, Pryde was right. Hux was the only link they still had to the Order. It was the only thing keeping the little weasel alive. 

Swallowing mouthfuls of air, Hux brought his hand to his throat. Massaging his reddened skin, he rested against the stone wall while he recovered. Hardening his features, he raised the tip of his nose into the air. Someday, he would kill both Kylo and his little doll.

Turning his attention from Hux to Pryde, Kylo took in a cleansing breath. Readying himself for the worst, he asked the older man the question he was dreading. 

“How is she?”

Glancing from Kylo to Rey, Pryde took a step towards the gurney. Giving the sleeping woman a once over, he let out a long sigh. He rather hated being the bearer of bad news. 

“Not well, I’m afraid,” Pryde replied. “Her subconscious is rejecting the Sim. Not only that but somehow, her mind is repairing itself from not only the patches I have put in place but also from the initial wipe. She’s on the verge of a total reawakening. Frankly, I’ve never seen anything like this. But really...should we have expected anything less from her?” 

“You only have yourself to blame for this, Kylo. Didn’t we warn you _not_ to fuck her?” Hux quipped, taking half a step towards the medical bed.

Biting his sharp incisor into the flesh of his cheek, Kylo walked towards his wife. Trying to brush off the truthful comment, he once again took his place by her side. Reaching for her hand, he ran the pad of his thumb along her skin. Pausing for a long moment, he attempted to quell the panic bubbling in his veins. If they didn’t find her trigger in time, she would be a primed weapon. Then he really would have to put a bullet into her brain. 

“Have you found her file yet, Hux?” Kylo asked. 

Fixing the lapel of his black tweed jacket, Hux straightened his posture. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he fished out a crimson memory stick. 

“That’s why I’m here,” Hux replied, outstretching his arm towards Pryde. 

Stepping over to Hux, Pryde took the stick from his hand. Eyeing the metal rectangle, he turned towards the desk on the opposite side of the small room. Clearing the space, he flicked open the flash drive. Taking a seat on the metal folding chair, he placed his tablet next to the laptop. 

“Is it in there?” Kylo asked, looking at Hux from the corner of his eyes. 

“Fuck if I know,” Hux answered. 

Inserting the small device into the computer, Pryde began downloading the classified file. Working his fingers over the keyboard, he entered in various overriding codes. Glancing from the screen to Kylo, he offered some reassurance. 

“Sir, if it’s here, I’ll find it,” he said. 

Looking over his shoulder at Pryde, Kylo arched a dark brow. “How long will it take before we know if it’s in her file?” 

“A day, maybe two. It just depends on how quickly I can crack their new cypher,” Pryde answered. 

“That’s four months' time in the Sim. I can’t leave her alone for that long, she’d go insane,” Kylo said, turning his attention back towards Rey. “What can you do for her?” 

Letting out a sigh, Pryde shrugged his shoulders. 

The fact of the matter was that Rey would probably go insane with or without Kylo interfering. He wasn’t about to let his Superior know that, though. 

“She’s highly unstable, Sir. I can’t perform another full wipe. The most I can do is erase the last ten minutes of the Sim...but even that won’t be good enough. Her brain will be working overtime trying to fill the missing gaps of her psyche. Might I suggest you open the world? Expand her experiences? It would be a good way to distract her.” Pryde said. 

Focusing on Rey’s peaceful face, Kylo nodded his head. Now that their location was secure, he could focus on fleshing out the Sim. However, he knew that she would need more than just a trip to the mall to keep her tied to their faux world. 

“She needs the anchor, now. Could you advance the pregnancy narrative a few months?” Kylo asked.

Rolling his green eyes, Hux interjected. “You can’t be serious, Ren. You want her to go straight from having sex with you to being in her second trimester? As if that won’t jar her? I swear when it comes to her, you lose your damn mind!” 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Kylo silently stewed. _The little shit was right,_ he mused. Her pregnancy would just have to play out in a natural timeline. There had to be something he could give her in the meantime.

“Just give her a bloody dog, Ren,” Hux offered, folding his arms over his chest. “Isn’t she a disgusting dog lover?” 

Taking in a breath, Kylo squeezed Rey’s hand. Although it irked him, a dog was a perfect solution. And he knew exactly the one to give her.

“Fine, can we make that alteration Pryde?” Kylo asked. 

“Of course, Sir,” Pryde answered, typing in a new series of codes.

“Perfect,” Kylo said, letting go of Rey’s hand. “I’ll get ready to Stim in, then.” 

Turning away from the narrow bed, Kylo walked towards his own gurney a handful of steps away. Taking a seat on the edge of the plastic mattress, he readied the wires piled on the metal table next to him. 

Halting his fingers, Pryde pulled away from his screen to look at his Superior. Giving Kylo a few moments to prepare for his Stim into the Simulation, he offered the desperate man some advice. 

“She _will_ begin to piece things together, Sir. Try not to do or say anything that will lead her into a memory she can grasp onto. Keep her as calm and happy as you can. Once I find in her file where they implanted the trigger, I can go directly into her brain and eradicate it. Then she will be yours, free and clear...however, if she awakens within the Sim, there’s nothing I will be able to do. Her memories...her thoughts...her mind will all be impenetrable. The only recourse we would have is one last Mindwipe of the entire Simulation.” 

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Kylo began to place the sticky nodes onto his temples. Knowing exactly what was at stake, he renewed his conviction. This would work. _It had to._ He wouldn’t lose her again. 

“Wipe the last ten minutes of the Simulation and then Stim me in,” he ordered, laying his body down on the medical bed. 

“Yes, Sir,” Pryde replied, reaching for the tablet next to his laptop. 

Stepping towards Kylo, Hux narrowed his sharp eyes. Wanting to get one last jab in before he went under, he reminded him of one important detail Pryde had left out. 

“And Ren, for the love of God... _don’t fuck her.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How are we feeling? Do you think Kylo will be able to keep Rey in the dark? Do you think he will be able to live like a Monk? 😂😂😂 This should be interesting!
> 
> I want to thank all of you that are continuing to read my updates. Every kudo, subscription, bookmark, and comment means the world to me. I’m very lucky to have a core of amazing readers, and I’m extremely thankful for you. Hope to see you next update!! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through the chapter! Yay! Thank you for spending your time with me, I hope you liked what you just read. It would mean the Galaxy to me if you gave a kudo, leave a comment, and/or tell your friends if you really enjoyed this chapter ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Oh! Also! I just recently rejoined tumblr. I can’t remember usernames so if you’re on that platform, please come find me and I will follow you back! I’ve really missed interacting with you guys...like. So much. You can find me under AffideCrystal ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
